Adventures in Gamindustri
by Brandocko
Summary: After being transposed to another dimension via a game console found on the ground. Ruby Rose and her teammates are flung into the world of Gamindustri. Here, they meet up with the CPU Goddesses of the four regions of the land. Together, they fight to stop both worlds from suffering a terrible fate. I do not own anything form Rwby or any of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series.
1. Chapter 1 - Everything Will Be Okay

**AN: Hey everyone, I have a new short series here. It's a crossover between RWBY and Hyperdimension Neptunia, two series with a generally similar cast and the world. However, while one went to a more serious outlook on storytelling, the other has remained mostly carefree in all narratives. With that, this is a story using Neptunia's tone and is set primarily in that world. The RWBY cast will be interacting with CPU's as they work together to defeat a powerful enemy. A quick note: this is set after the events of both V2 of RWBY and Megadimension Neptunia VII for the Neptunia series. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Adventures in Gamindustri**

 **Chapter 1 - Everything Will Be Okay**

In the middle of the day, in their room at Beacon Academy, three of the members' Team RWBY enjoyed some leisure time. Weiss sat on the edge of her bed, her legs crossed as she was filing her fingernails. Across from her was Blake, laying on her back as she read from a black book. Above her on the top bunk, Yang laid on her back with her arms as a pillow. Her head slightly bobbing as she listened to music through her scroll. The three remained in their stasis of solitude, not an outlandish noise to be heard.

Suddenly, Ruby pushed open the door, "Hey, I found something!" Ruby declared with a smile. In the shock, Weiss' wrist slipped, the file scaping her nail in an unclean way. As the heiress glared at her team leader, Blake and Yang casually stopped what they were doing, "Sorry Weiss…" Ruby said with an uneasy giggle before she revealed what was in her hands. It was a white plastic box with four small unlit lightbulbs on one side and a convex top with an odd purple symbol on top, "But look what I found."

"What is that?" Weiss said in slight disgust, noticing black marks on the side of the box, "It looks like you found it on the ground."

"I did, it was just in the middle of an alleyway." Ruby confirmed while she closed the door, causing her teammate to give a deadpan stare, "But hey, it looks like it still works."

"That kind of looks like a game console," Yang commented as she took off her headphones, "Almost like the one we used to play on when we were kids."

"Yeah, I know." Ruby said as she looked up with a smile, walking over to the vacant wall in their room, "But, I think this one is four-player friendly." She then placed the white box on the floor, pressing the symbol on the top. The purple icon glowed as a hologram of a game screen appeared on the blank wall. On the screen, read a single question, 'Ready?' Ruby then took out her scroll, opening it. as she did, one of the lights turned on with a reddish color.

"Wow, it does work," Yang said as she jumped down from her bed, "I'm in." She said as she took out her scroll. Once she opened it, one of the lights turned on with a yellow color.

"This is absurd, I'm not doing this," Weiss said as she turned away.

"Afraid you'll lose," Yang said with her eyes half opened. Weiss then turned back to her teammate glaring with her cold eyes. Without saying a word, the white heiress took out her scroll and opened it, causing one of the unlit bulbs to glow white.

"Ruby, I think it could be fun," Blake spoke to her leader, "But, don't you think this situation is a bit...contrived." She said with her teammates turning to her, "What if this is a trap?"

"…Nah," Ruby responded nonchalantly, "It's just a game console, what could go wrong?" She said as she sat down, Yang and Weiss following her example. Blake sighed as she took out her scroll, opening it, causing one of the lights to glow purple. She joined her team as they all had a single word appear on their scrolls, 'Yes!'

At the same time, the four members of Team RWBY confirmed their participation in the game. As Ruby smile in anticipation, the text was changed with a small purple dot. The four girls leaned in to look at the dot. Suddenly, the dot rapidly expanded, radiating a violet colored electricity. The dot changed into a sphere, encapsulating Team RWBY before they had a chance to react. After a few seconds, the sphere vanished, along with the four players. An ominous silence filled the empty room. Nothing was heard as the four lights suddenly went black and the screen vanished.

A few seconds later, Nora busted open the door to the room, "Did I hear someone found a game console! Can I play?" She said out of breath before realizing the room was empty, "…Hello?"

As if emerging from a cloud, the four members of Team RWBY free-fell thousands of feet over the land. Their hands locked with one another, forming a circle between the four, "I told you!" Blake shouted at the top of her lungs, "This is why I don't play video games!"

"Come on Blake, we've fallen from higher heights before," Yang responded with a smile as the plummeted. Suddenly, the blond teenager had a realization, "Uhhh…is anyone's weapon not in their locker." She said with her teammates going silent, "Oh…crap."

Suddenly, Ruby felt her grip on her sister loosen. In an instant, a look of panic filled the red hooded girl's silver eyes as the circle broke. Yang tried to reach back for her sister but lost the grip in her other hand connected to Blake. As the black cat faunus panicked, trying to rescue her friend, Weiss lost her hold. Ruby and Weiss continued to descend a high speed, both realizing their grips loosening as they lost sight of Blake and Yang, "Ruby!" Weiss said to her team leader, "Everything will be okay!" The white heiress said as her fingers began to slip. The look of panic on Ruby's face was changed to one of assurance. She nodded, causing Weiss to have a slight smile before she lost her grip.

As Ruby lost sight of the last member of her team, she turned to look back at a region below, trying to figure out where she could land. However, her eyes widened at a realization, she was not over Vale anymore. For that matter, it did not look like she was anywhere in Remnant anymore. She discovered she was heading for a floating island, of which a large metropolitan city full of tall white building, "Wha!?" She said in befuddlement, noticing she was heading for the tallest building of the city.

Her eyes focused as she noticed someone, a girl of about her age. However, while this girl's hair was also short, it was a light lavender color with two plus shaped accessories. She wore a large white hoodie-dress with pockets with purple 'x' on each one. She wore white and baby blue horizontal striped stockings and amethyst colored shoes. In Ruby analysis of her the character, she failed to realize until now that she was heading straight towards her, "Hey, look out!" Ruby's shouted, getting the girls attention, who looked up at the red hooded girl with violet colored eyes, "Watch out!"

"Hey!" The girl shouted from the ground, point up at Ruby, "That supposed to be my thing!" she then realized that in her anger, she failed to notice Ruby heading straight towards her, "Oh no." The girl said before Ruby colliding with her, their head's skull bashing before both bodies smashed into the floor. After the plume of dust created from the collision had passed, Ruby found herself lying beside girl she fell on, whose eyes were spinning as a massive bruise appeared on her head. Slowly, the red hooded girl passed out from the pain.

A few hours later, Ruby slowly began to open her eyes. She noticed a familiar face, almost matching the one she fell on. However, this girl looked slightly taller. Her hair was long and only had one of the plus-shaped accessories in it. Her outfit was also different, this one representing a sailor's attire, "Oh, thank goodness you are awake." The girl said in a king voice to Ruby, "It was a little scary at first, but we were able to complete heal your wounds."

"Who are you?" Ruby said as she rubbed the back of the head. She then discovered herself in a bed to a to a cutie room. The wallpaper was white and baby blue vertical stripes and pink arches. There was a heart shaped window and rung as well, causing a look of consuming on her face, "Where am I?"

"Oh, my name is Nepgear." The girl introduced herself, "And you're resting in Neptune's room."

"This is Neptune's room!" Ruby responded in astonishment. Suddenly, her image of the cool guy with blue hair had been shattered, "Wow, I never knew this about the guy." She said as she looked at the gigantic teddy bear in the corner.

"Who are you calling a guy!?" a voice declared as the door to the room shot open. Ruby instantly recognized the person as the girl she landed on, who now had a throbbing bruise on her head, "I am called a 'Goddess' Thank you very much."

"Oh, sorry. I just know someone with the same name. My name is Ruby." Ruby quickly corrected herself before she realized something, "Wait, did you say you're a goddess!?"

"Yep," Neptune said with a smile on her face her knuckles on her hips, "CPU Goddess of Planeptune."

"Whatatune?" Ruby responded before she reminded the odd location she was falling towards, "...I'm not in Beacon Academy anymore, am I?"

"Vale?" Nepgear responded with a look of worry, "I've never heard of that place before."

"What about Vale?" Ruby responded.

"Nope," Neptune added.

"…Is this still Remnant?" The red hooded girl asked, but a look of befuddlement was left on their faces, "…Oh boy." Ruby said before she put her hands on her head.

"Oh, I get it." Neptune said she crossed her arms, "You're from another dimension."

"Wha?" Ruby responded, "I-"

"No, I can tell now." Neptune cut her off, "Did you get transported here after you turned on a mysterious game console you found out of nowhere?" The Goddess of Planeptune said with Ruby now the speechless one, "Yeah, it's written all over your face."

"It happened to the two of us a while ago, so we know the feeling. It took some time, but we found a way to get back to our own dimension safe and sound." Nepgear spoke to Ruby with a sincere smile, "We can probably send you back to where you came by the end of the day."

"Wow, that's really convenient," Ruby said as her smile returned. However, she soon had a look of panic as she remembered, "But, my friends are still out there. I can't leave until I find them."

"Friends, you mean more people fell out of the sky?" Nepgear responded before turning to Neptune, "We didn't get any other reports of anyone else falling from the sky."

"Not in Planeptune, but I'm willing to bet that at least one Ruby's friends landed on a certain Goddess of Lastation," Neptune said as she winked at Nepgear. She then leaned in to whisper to her sister, "By the way, don't mention anything about Ruby falling on me. Noire will just make a big deal out of it, calling it karma or something." She said with Nepgear having an uneasy laugh. Neptune then moved over to Ruby, "Well, it's your lucky day. You get to have a brand-new adventure in the land of Gamindustri."

"Game Industry?" Ruby responded.

"No, Gamindustri." Neptune corrected, but it still sounded the same to the red-hooded girl, "Regardless, our adventure starts now."

"Neptune," Nepgear said in slight worry, "I'm all for helping Ruby, but what about the issue Histore brought up."

"Oh, don't worry, Iffy and Compa are already looking into it." Neptune brushed off, "Histy won't mind. Think of this as a special event side mission, like when app game does a Collab with another series. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity… or until the event rerun." She then turned back to Ruby, who was lost on so many things just now, "Now, you need a guide through this world. That's where we come in."

"Thank you, but I think I can manage with just a map of the land." Ruby responded, "I mean if you're a goddess, it wouldn't be fair for you to leave for just one outsider."

"Nah, I do it all the time, my people still love me." Neptune casually responded, "Besides, what are you going to do about all the monsters you'll encounter on your journey."

"Monster, like Grimm?" Ruby thought before she smiled, "Well, as long as I have my trusty Crescent Rose, I'll…oh wait." She then remembered that her weapon was still in her locker. She then realized something, there was something in her pocket. To her surprise, it was her scroll.

"Huh, what's that?" Neptune asked, "A type of phone?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with a smile, but as she searched through its features, she realized something that caused her to sigh in disappointment, "No signal, no way to call my friends, no way to call my locker." She said with the two Nep girls having a look of confusion at the last part. However, Ruby noticed an odd new app on her scroll. Once she opened it, she saw what looked like a profile picture of herself with a series of letters and numbers.

 _Character: Ruby Rose_

 _Level: 5_

 _HP: 750_

 _SP: 250_

 _STR: 135_

 _VIT: 110_

 _INT: 130_

 _MEN: 125_

 _AGI: 180_

 _TEC: 155_

 _LUK: 170_

 _MOV: 50_

 _IQ: 80_

 _FG: 25_

"…What?" Ruby said as her expression went blank, "…I have stats!?"

Neptune then leaned over to look at the scroll, "Wow, would you look at that." Neptune said before she crossed her arms, "From my experiences in games, those are the stats of a speed-based player. One who's quick moves makes her harder to hit."

"That's kind like of me, but it doesn't answer my question." Ruby said as she read her scroll, "Why does it look like I'm a video game character?"

"Well, things can be complex when you travel to other dimensions," Neptune responded, but that didn't answer anything.

"But, my aura, my semblance?" Ruby said as she looked for clarification, "And, I'm only level five? I'm been training to be a huntress my practically my whole life."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure this is just New Game Syndrome. Yep, that Doctor Neptune's diagnose." Neptune responded, "It happens all the time. A protagonist starts a new adventure, their stats always reset so the experiences are still challenging. It happens all the time in the most popular game series, but I think it's kind of a plot hole in the narrative."

"I…guess?" Ruby said as she still looked through her scroll, "Am I in a game or the real world? Or, is this a real world based off a game?" She softly spoke before a small smile formed on her face, "I guess the less I think about it, the more it will all make sense eventually."

"That's the spirit," Neptune cheered, "Now, you've played games before?" She asked with Ruby nodding, "Excellent, so we don't have to go through that whole boring tutorial of explaining what your stats mean."

"Yeah, I think I get what most of these means." Ruby said, "But, I don't think I recognize the last one."

"Oh, that's a…" Nepgear said before her face turned red, "Don't worry about that one, it's just for show."

Ruby then swiped her screen, "There's another stat page, "She said before her face turned red, indecently closing her school, "Those ones are … personal stats I guess."

"Okay then, before we head out into the wildlands." Neptune said as she leaned into Ruby's personal space, "You need a weapon, what do you fancy?"

"I..Uh," Ruby said as she backed up, "Do you have a scythe or a rifle, or a combination of the two." She said with the two Neps having a blank stare, "What, as you said, I'm from a different dimension." Ruby said with an uneasy giggle.

"Wow, you really can use a weapon like That's really cool," Nepgear responded, causing Ruby to blush. She then turned to her big sister, "We could put something like that into development, but it wouldn't be finished until the next day at the earliest."

"I can't wait that long, I don't even know if my friends landed safely," Ruby said as she considered the thought. While they didn't have their weapons, she thought her teammates could still land safely. Weiss had her glyphs, Yang could probably tank the fall, and Blake…was a cat…huh. Ruby then considered something else, what has her landing plan without her Crescent Rose, "…Maybe they're better off than I thought." Ruby said in an uneasy voice.

"It's okay Ruby, we can still leave now." Neptune responded, "I loan you one of my standard protagonist weapons in the meantime."

"…A sword?" Ruby guess.

"Correctamundo." Neptune said as she helped Ruby off the bed, "Now, there's no time to waste. Onward!" She declared as she walked with Ruby, holding her right hand.

As they walked down the halls, Ruby looked back to see Nepgear beside with a warming smile, "Don't worry Ruby, everything will be okay." She said Ruby remember the words of her teammate, causing her to smile back and nod. Ruby then followed Neptune down the hall, a look of determination in her eyes.

 **Nepstation: Dododo-dododo-do Hey readers, welcome to Nepstation. Your home for fourth wall breaks, regardless of the medium we broadcast on. I'm your host Neptune, flying solo today since this is the first chapter of Adventures in Gamindustri. Don't let the narrative structure fool you, I'm still the protagonist of this crossover tail. While I didn't do much at the start, I will be showing off my super cool protag powers in the next chapter where we take Ruby to Lastation. Stay tuned and I'll see you next time…Oh, also just forget about the stats here. They mean nothing, the writer was just having fun.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Reassembling

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the supports for this story, it means a lot. This chapter has the introduction to the rest of the cast, with an ending that leads to a big reveal. (I also sneak into a little refence to an LN I read recently. If you find it and know what it is, you're awesome. If you don't, you're still awesome because you're reading this fanfic). Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 2 – Reassembling**

On the green plains, Ruby and the two Neps walked on a dirt path. However, the red hooded girl had a perplexing look on her face as she held her given weapon, "Uh…" Ruby said before looking at Neptune, "This is a dummy sword." She said as he held on the sword made entirely out of wood.

"Yep," Neptune casually responded, "It has served me well in the past."

"But you said we would be encountering monsters." Ruby commented, the image of Grimm coming to her mind, "How am I supposed to fight with this thing."

"Easy," The Goddess of Planeptune said as she turned to her, "You aim, swing, and hit. Those three basic steps are all you need."

"With any luck, we shouldn't encounter any monsters," Nepgear added on, "I also sent a message to Uni letting her know of our arrival and situation."

Ruby sighed as followed the girls. Suddenly, she heard an odd sound, something like a dog barking underwater. She turned to discover something she had never seen before. In the field was a large blob of blue jelly with a pair of dog ears and a tail. Its tiny eyes looked up at Ruby with a smile, "Aww!" Ruby said as she looked at the creature.

"Huh?" Nepgear said as she noticed Ruby stopped walking behind her. She looked back to discover Ruby kneeling in front what she found, "Careful Ruby!" Nepgear said in a slight panic, "That is one of the monsters we were talking about."

"This isn't a monster," Ruby said as she poked the jelly creature in the face, "It too adorable to be called a monster."

"Those things can be really deadly?" Nepgear waned, her face turning slightly red, "Do not let them get too close." She said as the jelly creature liked Ruby's palm causing the red hooded girl to laugh.

"Come on, monsters are supposed to be made of the evil of the world. They're supposed to be dark, emanating a black aura, and have scary names like Beowolf, Nevermore, and Deathstalker." Ruby said as she picked up the jelly creature, "What are these things called?"

"Dogoo," Neptune responded.

"Awwwwww!" Ruby responded as the Dogoo started to like her face, causing her to laugh heretically. She then fell on her back as the Dogoo kept licking her face, her laughing intensified, as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, she shot open as her mouth was covered by the Dogoo's body. She began to thrash as she was suffocated by the blue jelly, her eyes in panic as the jelly smiled at her.

Suddenly, Ruby saw Neptune rush over, a katana spawning her hands. The Goddess of Planeptune slashed at the Dogoo, knocking it out of Ruby's face. The jelly creature flung in the air for a few seconds before vanished in a purple flash, "Don't let your guard down." Neptune said as she winked at Ruby, "Some things can be cute and deadly."

"Thanks," Ruby said as she pushed herself up. Then looked to Nepgear, who was passing her a vial of a green liquid, "What's this?"

"Healing Green," Nepgear answered.

"It's a health potion," Neptune said before Ruby drank it. she then noticed the red hooded girl's eyes widen, followed by coughing, "I didn't say they taste good."

"It tastes like cough syrup and grass," Ruby said before her posture straightened up, "But, I do feel slightly better."

"Great, since I took out that one," Neptune commented before pointing to the plain, "You take out those fifty." Ruby looked to see numerous Dogoos in the plans, giggling towards the three girls.

"No problem," Ruby said as she tightened her grip on her dummy sword, "I'm not going to underestimate them anymore." She said before rushing into battle, leaving a flurry of rose petals behind her. three of the Dogoos jumped at her, but Ruby cut them in half with one swing.

"…Where did the roses come," Neptune asked her sister, but she did not have an answer.

 _One Dogoo massacre later._

Ruby laid on her back in the middle of the plain. Bits of the blue jelly splattered over her body as her breathing was heavy, "Wow, that was tougher than I thought...so much licking." Ruby said as she has a realization. She took out her scroll and opened it up, "I wonder how many levels I gained from that…huh?" Ruby's as her eyes went vacant, "I only gained two levels!?"

"Well, Dogoos don't give that much experience. They are a low-level enemy." Nepgear said as she walked over, "And, it takes more experience the more you level up."

"Well, what is the max level?" Ruby asked.

"Level 999," Neptune said with Ruby's eyes widening, "You would have to kill Dogoos for like three-hundred years if you wanted to max out your level." She said as she helped Ruby up, "but you have more important things to do than grinding." Ruby smiled as she took the Goddess of Planeptune's hand.

After an hour of travel, the three made their way to Lastation. Upon entering the region, they were greeted by a girl with black hair and red eyes. She wore a black dress and boots with blue lining, "It's good to see you Nepgear." The girl spoke as she bowed, "I got the message of your arrival."

"It's good to see you too, Uni," Nepgear said before putting her right arms to the red hooded girl, "This is Ruby, the girl I mentioned in our invitation."

"Yes," Uni said as she turned to Ruby, "You're looking for your friends, right?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, did you see-"

"Did somebody recently fall on Noire?" Neptune interrupted, Uni's face turning red, causing Neptune to smirk, "Knew it."

"It all happened so fast," Uni said as she sighed, "The worst part, the girl that fell from the sky has been in a shouting match with my sister for hours."

"You found Weiss!" Ruby spoke with a smile on her face, "Tell me, where are they now?" She then followed Uni through Lastation, leading the group to the tallest building.

Upon taking the elevator up to the top floor, the sound of grumbling was heard as they ascended. "For the last time, let it go!" a familiar voice to the red hooded girl was heard, "I didn't mean to fall and land on you."

As the elevator door open, Ruby saw her white heiress teammate conversing with a girl like Uni, but older. Her hair was black as well but tied into two noticeably longer ponytails. The dress was more elaborate as if it was made by the hands of a talented cosplayer, "You didn't mean to!?" The lady shouted back at Weiss, "You landed on the Goddess of Lastation, that is a criminal offense."

"Would you stop calling yourself a Goddess!?" Weiss responded as she crossed her arms, "That's so egotistical it makes me sick."

"You're one to talk, all you have done is say you're the heiress of some company." The Goddess of Lastation responded with her arms crossed, "But I have never heard of it, so it must be unimportant." Her comment caused both the girls to glare at each other, sparks colliding.

"Wow," Neptune said as she looked at the spectacle, "It's like if you were playing chess and the Queen pieces started arguing with one another." Neptune then smiled as she walked over to the two, "Yo, best buddy Noire, how's it going girl?"

"N-Neptune," Noire said as she turned away from Weiss, "What are you doing here?"

Uni walked up with Nepgear, "I invited then to Lastation." Uni said as Ruby walked over, causing Weiss' to smile.

"Ruby," Weiss said with a smile, her team leader running over to hug her, "I told you, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with a smile, "I'm glad you're okay." She said with the others smiling at the reunion. Neptune then looked over to see even Noire smiling also, causing the Goddess of Lastation, to quickly turn away to hide it.

"So, have you found the others?" Weiss asked, but Ruby shook her head from left to right, "I see, I wonder where they landed?"

"Well, if there are four of you in total, and we have four major locations in this world." Neptune responded, "Then, by the patters of convenience, one fell in Lowee and the other in Leanbox."

"You really think so?" Nepgear responded, "Then we should let them know."

"Good thinking Sis," Neptune said as she made her way to the elevator, walking backwards as she looked at Noire, "Come on, you can join our party."

"Hey, unlike you, I have work that I can't blow off for no reason." Noire counterargued.

"Come on, remove the stick already," Neptune said, "You have the opportunity to get four new friends. That can bring your total friend count to …four."

"HEY!" Noire said as her face turned red, running after Neptune, "You take that back!" Uni and Nepgear giggled before they followed.

"What is with those two?" Weiss commented about the Goddess, "The sooner we find the others the better."

"Yeah," Ruby said before a question popped into her head, "Hey Weiss, how come you didn't use your glyphs to land?"

"I tried, but I didn't work." Weiss said as she took out her scroll, "Then I discovered all this weird stuff on my scroll. It says I'm level five, what an insult."

Ruby took the scroll and went through the tabs. She came to one called Skills, "Well, it looks like you do have them." Suddenly, she had an idea, "Maybe, you have to shout them out, you know like your special move in a video game."

"That's ridiculous," Weiss brushed off, "You're saying I have to say something like Ice Glyph in order to-" Suddenly, a white Glyph appeared to her side. The white heiress had a look of shock before turning back to team leader, who was smiling, "…there holding the elevator open, let's go." Weiss said, hiding her red face. Ruby giggled as she followed.

 _One uneventful walk to Lowee later._

In the Lowee's Goddess mansion, Ruby and Weiss watched with deadpan expressions as they found their black cat faunus teammate in a …odd situation, "No, give it back!" Blake said as she ran after a little girl with short light-brown in a blue winter outfit. The girl laughed as she held Blake's black ribbon in her hands. On Blake's back was another girl almost identical to the first. However, her hair was longer, and the outfit's color was pink. This girl head was right over Blake's, her hands pinching Blake's faunus ears, "Aww!" Blake cried as her face turned red, but the girl in pink laughed.

"Wow, it feels just like a kitty," The girl in pink said as Blake fell on her knee, the girl in blue twirled with the ribbon.

"Rom, Ram, that's enough." A voice devoid of emotion called to the little girls. They stopped as Ruby and Weiss looked over to the new person. Walking alongside Neptune and Noire was a girl with short brown hair. She lazily wore a white coat and short dress, her shoulders exposed. On her head was a big white cap with a golden symbol on it.

"Okay," Rom and Ram said at the same time. Ram jumped off Blake, while Rom placed the ribbon in front of the black cat faunus. The two girls laughed as they ran off towards Uni and Nepgear in the distance.

"Jeez Blanc, you could show your guest a little more compassion," Neptune said to the Goddess of Lowee, looking over to see Blake curled up into a ball. Ruby and Weiss walked over, the team leader petting the traumatized girl on the back.

"For all I knew, she was an invader to Lowee." Blanc bluntly responded, "It wasn't until I got Nepgear's message that I let her out of my sight."

"And then your sisters found her," Noire finished the story.

"Well, I can't blame them too much," Neptune said as she put her hands behind her head, "If I saw a person with cute cat ears like those, I do think I could handle myself either." Overhearing, Blake hid behind her teammate from the Goddess of Planeptune, "I'm just kidding…ish."

"Ruby, this place is a nightmare." Blake spoke to her leader, "We need to find Yang and get out of here as soon as possible."

"Yikes Blake, I have never seen you this afraid before," Ruby responded.

"If you didn't want to be those girl's plaything," Weiss said with her arms crossed, "Why didn't you just run away?"

"Are you kidding?" Blake angerly responded, "Have you seen the monsters out there?"

"What?" Weiss retorted, "All we saw along the way are those jelly things these people call Dogoos…" She said, realizing the last word in her sentence. She then looked at Blake trying to avoid eye contact, "…Really?" The White heiress said in a judgmental voice.

"Don't listen to her Blake," Ruby said as she hugged her black cat faunus teammate, "She doesn't know the horrors that those monsters are capable of." Her words caused Blake to hug her back, but Weiss just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Let's just go to the last kingdom already," Weiss said in a tired voice.

 _A trip to Leanbox with nothing plot-relevant along to the way._

The three members of Team RWBY, as well as the goddess with their sisters, all looked down a hallway littered with numerous doors inside the Leanbox mansion, "So, Vert should be in one of these rooms." Neptune spoke for the group.

"Do you think she found my sister?" Ruby asked Neptune.

Suddenly, the group heard a woman laugh in an egotistical voice, "My, how very bold of you."

"That sounds like Vert," Blanc spoke up.

"Heh, you're not so and yourself." Another voice spoke up, this one causing Ruby to smile.

"That's Yang!" the red hooded girl said in glee.

"See, I told you, everything is going according to a paper-thin plotline with no creativity," Neptune said … a smile on her face…(sigh).

"Now, no holding back," Yang said as they heard a metal clanking noise, "This is the final round."

"Agreed," Vert said in a cold voice, "And by the end, you will be on the ground…as a corpse."

"…Huh?" Neptune said as her confidence faded.

"Are they trying to kill each other!?" Blake exclaimed.

"It would appear so," Blanc added on.

"And I thought I didn't get along with the loner girl," Weiss commented

"HEY!" Noire took offense to that statement.

"We have to find them quick," Nepgear said with everyone nodding.

Ruby began opening the doors to the rooms. However, each room she went to was empty. Her pace hastened as she heard the two ladies panting from damage, "Hm, take this, Sylhet Spear!" Vert announced.

"GAW!" The sound of Yang recoiling in pain was heard echoing through the halls, "In that case, have one of these, Burning Knuckleduster!" Yang said as the sound of The Goddess of Leanbox gritting her teeth was heard, "Followed by, Rising Fire Dragon!"

"GAWW!" Vert's voice echoed, causing the other Goddesses to question the new visitor's strength.

"Had enough?" Yang cockily asked with the rest of her team searched the halls.

"Hardly," Vert said in a tired, yet confident voice, "I will show you the true power of a CPU." Suddenly, the rest of team RWBY saw the last door in at the end of the hall, "Final Move, Grand Cross!"

"GAWWW!" Yang screamed at the team kicked down the door. However, while they discovered their teammate, her life was nowhere near in danger. Rather, it was her online character that had been annihilated, "…Oh, hey." Yang said as she noticed her teammates, all of which had a stunned expression. She took one hand off the controller and rubbed the back of her head, a giggle in her voice, "Was I a little…overdramatic…sorry."

"It's okay," the team looked to see a woman very similar to Yang, the one sitting next to the blond brawler. She wore a green shoulder-less dress with her shoulders exposed and a see-through fabric over her cleavage. The voice matching that of the one Blanc pointed out a Vert's, "It is common to lose yourself in a heated online match." She said in a candid tone as she put looked at the screen of the television. A smirk was on her face as she looked over to Yang, "However, you seem to have lost in the end." Her comment caused Yang to pout, but she then discovered her sister hugging her, finally reunited with her team.

A few minutes later, the groups all gathered in the lobby of the Leanbox courtyard. Team RWBY was conversing in the distance, while the sisters of the CPU's were playing near the fountain, "Wow, we got them back together in less than a day." Neptune said with a smile, "Good job, Goddesses." She then had a look of confusion on her face, "But, one thing is bugging me." She said before she looked over to Vert, "How come your drop-in guest was the only one who looks like you."

"What, this is just a simple coincidence." Vert responded her arms crossed under her chest, "And I'll have you know I am far more developed than Yang." She said before looking over, seeing the blond brawler having Ruby in a headlock, "Still, hearing her tell me stories of her little sister to pass the time. It brought me some peace."

"Did it make you think what it would be like if Neptune was your little sister?" Noire commented.

"That is not a fair comparison," Blanc added on, "It appears Ruby actually does her own work."

"Hey, I'm right here, and I can Nep all three of you into next week," Neptune angerly responded before her phone rang, "Oh, I wonder who that is?" Neptune said as she took out her phone, seeing a video image of a girl with long brown hair and an oversized blue coat, "Hey Iffy."

"Neptune, this is an emergency," IF said in a panic, "Compa and I found the source of the problem. It's a foe unlike what we have ever faced before." She said with the other Goddesses listening intently, "She beat the two of us without issue, her level could be on that of a CPU's."

"That's impossible!" Noire commented, "What can this foe do?"

"Well, she is blindingly fast," IF responded, "With an odd addition to that, she leaves a trail of rose petals behind her."

"Huh…." Neptune said to herself, "Where have I seen that before?"

"Here, I took a picture of her before we had to withdraw." IF said before a new image popped on screen. The four Goddess looked at it and gasped, the person looking very familiar.

Team RWBY was still conversing with each other before they noticed Neptune and the other walking over, "Eh, Ruby?" Neptune said as she showed them the image on her phone, "You wouldn't happen to have a 'twin' sister also?" The red hooded girl had a look of confusion before looking at the image. Ruby, as well as her team, could not believe their eyes. They saw a girl in a red clock, a gust of wind carrying rose petals around her. her hair color matched that of their team leaders, even matching in style. The eyes were bright silver, with the center displaying an isosceles triangle turned on its right side. With the image showed her look-a-like having a smirk, Ruby's expression was of complete shock.

 **Nepstation: Dododo-dododo-do**

 **NT: Hey readers, welcome to Nepstation. It's Neptune here, who is joined by her every so adorable little sister.**

 **NG: H-hello everyone, thank you for reading chapter two of Adventures in Gamindustri. Neptune, did you like it?**

 **NT: No, there was not nearly enough Nep for my liking. I was promised a bigger role in this chapter. But all I did was slash a Dogoo, what's up with that? And after I helped to write the transitions for the scenes of this chapter.**

 **NG: I'm sure you'll get more to do in next chapter, it's supposed to be an all-out brawl against this new foe.**

 **NT: Oh yeah, that's going to be fun. You hear that readers, the next chapter is one you don't want to miss.**

 **NG: That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **NT: See ya : )**


	3. Chapter 3 - Double Trouble

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. Thank you for all the support and nice words, it means the world to me that people are enjoying this. With that, this chapter is a bit longer than then last few. This one was fun to write with the new character to this story. There are a few more hidden references here, some more obvious than other to what they refer to. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 3 – Double Trouble**

Team RWBY and the four Goddesses all sat at a round table in the courtyard of Leanbox. At the center of the table was a printout of the image of the mysterious new foe, "Well, this complicates things." Vert said with her arms crossed.

"Yes, it does," Blanc said before looking to Ruby, "You appear to be the enemy."

"Hey, Ruby doesn't have a bad bone in her body," Yang responded, her eyes turning red.

"Wow, she can do that red-eyed thing too." Neptune said in awe before turning back to the Goddess of Lowee, "Go on, show her your version now." She said, but Blanc just turned to her with a deadpan stare.

"Neptune, focus." Noire said, "Now, haven't you been through this situation before."

"I have?" Neptune said before the image of her adult self-appeared to mind, "Oh yeah, I did meet another Nep from another dimension before. That was a fun adventure."

Ruby picked up the photo and examined it, "So, you think this is me of another different dimension?"

"That would be the best assumption at the moment," Blake responded.

"Is it really," Weiss said in a skeptical voice, "It's really hard to say those words, even in this context."

"Ah, lighten up Whiles," Neptune responded.

"It's Weiss!" The white heiress corrected, "And I know you did that one purpose!"

"Anyway, we should head to her location," Neptune said as she got up, "I'm sick of walking, so let's fly there."

"Fly?" Weiss responded, "I didn't see any type of airship anywhere."

"Oh, I guess we haven't shown you it yet." Neptune said before she smiled and winked, "Our HDD Transformation."

"Transformation?" Ruby inquired.

"Yep, this isn't even our final form," Neptune said before she looked to the other goddesses, "Let's give our guest a demonstration, the flashy kind." They nodded before all standing up. Ruby looked in awe as the four goddesses stood in a line. Soon after, their clothes began to vaporize off as their body glowed in white light.

Suddenly, Ruby had someone's' hands over her eyes, blocking her vision, "Hey, what the-!?"

"Sorry Ruby," Yang said, revealing herself to be the censoring party, "But I think you're a little too young to see this content," The blond brawler said as she watched the transformation sequences herself, "Still…damn." She said, causing Blake and Weiss to turn to her with several questions in mind.

Ruby eventually lifted her sister's away, but her eyes were in awe of what she saw. The four goddesses only slightly resembled who they once were. Vert's hair changed to light green in a ponytail style, her eyes a sky blue. Blanc's hair was now blue, her eyes red. Noire now had her hair down, the color a pale white, and her eyes a baby blue. And Neptune's hair not only changed to a purple hue but lightened into two ponytails, her eye color also a light blue. "Wow!" Ruby said before she noticed their body armor, "Those look like swimsuits."

"CPU Goddess Purple Heart," The CPU Goddess of Planeptune said, her voice much deeper than Neptune's, a trait all four now shared.

"I am Green Heart," The CPU Goddess of Leanbox stated.

"You can call me White Heart," The CPU Goddess of Lowee commented.

"And I am Black Heart," The CPU Goddess of Lastation declared, glaring at Weiss, "Now do you believe my status as a CPU Goddesses."

"I believe that your attire is somehow my suggestive than the one prior." Weiss responded, a slight sigh following, "But, I have to admit, that is a pretty cool ability."

"I'll say," Yang added on, "All that happens when I transform is my hair glows for a bit. But you four take it to a whole new level."

"Not only that," Blake added on, "But they do emanate a stronger aura than before."

"But of courses," Green Heart responded, "Now, we can take the four of you to the battlefield but leave the fighting to us."

"Agreed," White Heart added on, "We wouldn't want any of you getting in the way." The two consecutive comments caused a narrow gaze from Weiss, Yang, and Blake at the implications.

Purple Heart turned to Nepgear and the other sisters to the goddesses, "You four head to Planeptune, IF and Compa should be arriving there within the hour." Nepgear nodded before the Goddess of Planeptune turned to Ruby, "Now, let's head to this doppelganger's location. Shall we?" Ruby nodded, causing each of the four goddesses to spawn holo-light wings from their backs. Purple Heart picked up Ruby, Black Heart picked up Weiss, Purple White picked up Blake, and Green Heart picked up Yang. The group then flew off into the distance, Nepgear looking up with a hopeful smile.

A few moments later.

The Four Goddess and Team RWBY sored across the ocean, "Could you slow down?" Weiss asked of Black Heart, "You're messing up my hair."

"Quit your whining, we are still a half a mile out before we hit land." Black Heart commented before she looked forward, "Just hold on or I might drop you prematurely." She said with a smirk while Weiss glared. Suddenly, Black Heart's eyes narrowed as she saw something, a type of black gleaming light. The light was accompanied by a hissing sound that broke through the air. At that moment, her eyes widened as she knew what it was, but it was too late.

Suddenly, Purple Heart and Ruby looked over to see an explosion over the Black Heart. As the gasped in horror, Weiss and an unconscious Noire free fell towards the ocean. the White heiress reached to regain her grip on the Goddess of Lastation. Once she did, she looked down and focused her gaze, "Glyph Platform." Weiss declared before a large black glyph appeared on the below her. She and Noire landed on the glyph with a thud. As Weiss took a sigh of relief, Noire to slowly woke up, "What happened?" Weiss asked Noire, "Also, you're welcome."

"It's a sniper," Noire commented, "Also, I could have saved myself." She said before noticing a similar black gleam to before, "Look out!"

Purple Heart rushed over, tossing Ruby onto the glyph platform. With her hands-free, she spawned a massive techno-sword with a purple light. She intercepted the sniper shot, cutting the blast in half, "Wow, that weapon looks so cool!" Ruby said in awe of Purple Heart's saber.

"The four of you stay there," Purple Heart said as Yang and Blake fell onto the black glyph platform, "We'll draw the sniper fire." She said as before flying off towards the sniper fire, Green Heart and White Heart following. Green Heart spawned a cybernetic lance, while White Heart called a massive cyber battle ax. Noire jumped off the glyph platform, quickly transforming back in Black Heart with a sword like Purple Heart's in her hand, but slightly smaller with a white neon lighting.

"Hey!" Yang called out to the four Goddesses, but they did not listen, "Jeez, those four are getting on my nerves now."

"I agree," Blake added on, "It seems that transformation does have one drawback, their ego"

Ruby looked on as she the four goddesses dodge the sniper rounds, "I mean, they are pretty cool." She then had a look of worry turning to her teammates, "I just wish we could help out."

"We are at a disadvantage without our weapons." Weiss said before she had a look of sadness in her eyes, "But, is that all it takes to make us useless?" She asked her team, but nobody gave the answer. Yang and Blake dawned a similar look of sorrow.

Suddenly, Ruby spoke up, "Come you three, cheer up," She said with a smile, "If that's all it took, we wouldn't be here right now." She said with her teammates looking up to her, a smile forming on their face now, "It's not our weapons, or our semblances, or our aura. All we need to succeed is each other."

Weiss had a giggle before she responded, "You realizes how cheesy you sound, right?"

"Yeah," Ruby responded with a shrug, "But I'm right." she then reached into her pocket, pulling out a small blue bottle, "Now, let's show these goddesses our teamwork skills."

"What's that?" Blake inquired at the bottle.

"Nepgear called it an SP Charger, she gave it to me with a bunch of other potions before we left for Lowee." Ruby answered before tossing the bottle to Weiss, "She said it recharges your ability to do skills. So, you can make us a bunch of platforms to get to the coastline now."

"I see, clever," Weiss said as she opening the bottle. She drank the contents, but her eyes widened in to discuss, "Blah!" She said as she almost vomited, "This is almost straight up cough syrup." She said with Ruby smirking. Suddenly, Weiss felt her body glow in a white light for a second. A refreshing boost of power flowed through her veins. A smirk then formed on the white heiress' face as she looked to the coastline ahead, "Glyph Platforms!" She declared as dozens of black glyphs formed between the team.

"Okay, let's go!" Ruby announced as she jumped to the next platform, her teams nodding before they followed their leader.

Up above in the sky, the four-goddess dodged and black the sniper shots but failed to move forward. As Purple Heart cut a sniper round in half, she noticed Team RWBY, causing her to have a look of annoyance, "I told them to stay still."

"Yeah," Black Heart added on, "But, they're gaining more ground than we are."

"Well, we can't let these visitors show up us Goddess," Green Heart said with a smile.

"No kidding," White Heart said with a smirk, "Let's start pushing forward." She said with the other Goddess nodding.

Hopping between the platforms, Team RWBY save as the sniper fire had refocused on them. Then continued to jump on the Glyphs, avoiding any direct fire. However, as Ruby just landed on a new platform, she saw that a shot was led to her new position, "Get down!" Yang said as she pushed her sister out of the way. As Ruby fell to an adjacent platform, she saw her sister take the sniper shot, a black cloud of smoke covering her position. Before the red hooded girl could panic, her sister appeared out of the smoke, jumping to a different platform, "Don't worry, I checked my stats earlier. Turns out, I have a ridicules high amount of HP." She said with a wink, "I am the tank of the team after all." Ruby smiled as she followed her sister, tossing her a Healing Green, "Thanks." Yang said before she drank the concoction, "Huh, not bad." She said after she finished the bottle.

Weiss continued to jump from glyph to glyph. However, she noticed one of a sniper's shot destroyed the glyph she was jumping to, causing her freefall. Before she could create a new glyph, Blake grabbed her teammate, sending the two to a nearby glyph, "Thanks," Weiss said, "My guess is you discovered you have above average agility and move stat." She said with the black cat faunus nodding, "Well, maybe we need everyone to have a little speed boost." She said she closed her eyes, putting her hands together. Suddenly the black glyph they were standing on turned yellow, the pattern changes. Ruby and Yang stopped on their platforms as they had a similar change, "Now then, Glyph Haste!" Weiss said as her teammates glowed in bright light.

Suddenly, Weiss opened her eyes to see another sniper shot heading for her. However, she and Blake smirked as they jumped out of the way. The two moved faster than before, the same effect also applied to the two sisters. Weiss traversed the platforms, her heels left them before a sniper round could destroy them.

In no time, Team RWBY noticed they coastline in sight. They saw a massive cliff separating the ocean form a grassy plain. At the edge of the cliff stood a person shrouded in a red hood over her whole body. However, her bare arms were visible, only wearing a pair of black fingerless gloves. She held a massive, red and black, sniper rifle. She continued to aim at the members but flinched as she saw Ruby approach.

"Hey, you!" The sniper looked up to see Purple Heart quickly diving at her, "I am who you should have been focusing on." She said as she reeled back her sword. The sniper now aimed at her Goddess of Planeptune, her finger on the trigger. However, something hit her sniper rifle, throwing her aim off, causing her shot to go past Purple Heart. The sniper looked to see a wooden sword was what caused the misfire, and noticed it was Ruby that through it, "Thank you, Ruby," Purple Heart said with a smile as she glanced over to the girl before focusing on the sniper, "Now, Cross Combination!" She said as she swung her sword.

However, a smirk formed on the sniper's face. Suddenly, the sniper in her hands began to transform, the new shape causing Ruby's eyes to widen in horror. In the sniper's weapon changed from the massive rifle to a massive scythe, the blade glowing with a silver light. She repositioned herself before swinging her scythe, "Night Slasher!" She declared, her voice sounding like that of a female in her early twenties but had a familiarity with Ruby's tone. The blades of the two weapons collided, a massive shockwave caused between the struggle. Purple Heart gritted her teeth as she tightened grip on her sword. After a few seconds of neither gaining headway, the mysterious hooded girl jumped back, landing a few meters away. Purple Heart pulled backsword, so she could regain her balance. The other Goddess landed nearby, the members of Team RWBY joining them, "Oh, so my eyes weren't playing tricks on me." The mysterious woman said as pulled the hood off. The eight girls gasped, with Ruby's eyes widening. The mysterious woman's hair matched Ruby's color, but the length ran all the way down her back. Her eyes were the same shade of silver, with the center displaying an isosceles triangle turned on its side, "You're a different version of me." The Adult Ruby said with a smirk.

"Hey, that's my line!" Ruby responded in slight annoyance, Purple Heart shooting her a somewhat irritated gaze at the familiar comment, "Just who are you!?"

"Ruby Rose, and that's your name as well" the mysterious woman responded, quickly scanning the red hooded girl, "I forgot how cute I was at that age." Adult Ruby said, causing Ruby to fight her face blushing.

"So, it really is another version of you. This one seems a bit more mature," Weiss said to her team leader before turning to the older version, "Tell me, where you're from, what is the older version of me like."

"Uh," Adult Ruby responded, "Who are you?"

"What, I'm Weiss Schnee!" The white heiress responded, "You're saying I don't exist where you're from!"

"If you do, you're not that popular," Adult Ruby responded, causing Weiss to grit her teeth in rage, "I am from a land called Streamservici. A land of which is broken into four provinces."

"I'm starting to notice a trend here," Yang commented.

"The four provinces are Nexas, Twichita, Connecticrunch." Adult Ruby then had a smile on her face, "And, the one I reside over as a goddess of, Youtah." She said with the eight girls having a deadpan expression, "…What, I didn't come up with the names."

"Hold on," Black Heart said in the realization of something, "Did you say you're a goddess?"

"Yep," Adult Ruby responded, "A super strong one also. I'm in my goddess form right now. I normally go by Ruby Heart in this form. But for some reason, people mistake that for someone else."

"That explains the eyes," White Heart comment while Adult Ruby blinked, "But wait, how are able to support that form in another dimension without a Share Crystal." She said with the RWBY girls in confusion as they were never explained that concept.

"Oh, the goddesses of my dimension are not powered by shares. We are powered by views." Adult Ruby said with a smile, "The more people watch a goddess, the stronger the goddess becomes. Then, I had the brilliant idea to travel to another dimension." She said before reposting her weapon, "Because nothing generates more views as a good old invasion."

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ruby screamed at her adult self, the red hooded girl's face turning red itself. In the process of Adult Ruby readying for combat, she exposed what she was wearing under her clock. Or rather, the lack of what she was wearing. The Adult Ruby wear the same boots as her younger self. However, she lacked the rest of the attire, including the combat skirt. Her attire was a pair of dark red bra and panties, the rest showing off her bare skin. "W-Why are you in your underwear!"

"What, this? I don't have a problem with it. As a goddess, I have an amazing body I want others to see, so it helps me generate move views," Adult Ruby responded as she smirked, as she started to sway her body, "Besides, I find it a rather 'freeing' feeling when I fight like this." She then looked at the four Goddess of Gamindustri, "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I am not taking the side of an invader." Green Heart responded to Adult Ruby before she glanced over to the younger version, "However, it appears your transformation causing a similar that affect ours does." She said, looking at Ruby's chest, causing the red hooded girl to put her hands on her face in embarrassment.

"A whole dimension where people see me like that," Ruby said in sorrow through her hands, "Just kill me now."

"I can grant that wish if you want?" Adult Ruby offered with a smirk, this one with a sinister undertone.

"Hey, you don't lay a finger on her!" Yang responded, her eyes turning red with rage.

"And who are you?" Adult Ruby responded.

"What!?" Yang said in shock, "I'm your big sister!"

"I don't have any sister, Adult Ruby said as she crossed her arms, "Even if I did, I wouldn't want you as a big sister. You seem kind of trashy."

"Trashy!" Yang responded as her hair glowed.

"Clam down Yang," Blake said to her team, "She doesn't know any of us."

"Well, you look kind of familiar, but I can't quite place it yet." Adult Ruby said to the black cat faunus, "What's your name?"

"Blake Belladonna…" Blake answered slight fear in her voice at what her goddess would be.

"Blake, that's it!" Adult Ruby responded with a smile, "You have the same name as my cat."

"…" Blake responded as her eyes narrowed, a look of hatred filling her gaze, "…What did you just say to me?"

"Yeah, she's a black cat with a white fur belly." Adult Ruby said, her hands on her hips as she giggled, looking up at the sky, "She's really cute and playful, but always causing me trouble evetime I bring someone new over. I think she just has a problem with people in general. Always the source of my conflict." She then looked back at the group, "But, I'm sure you're the same way."

However, as Adult Ruby looked forward, she discovered Blake a few feet in front of her. The black cat faunus gritted her teeth as her right arm was reeled back. she swung her fist, punching Adult Ruby in the face. Adult Ruby flew back a few feet before landing on her back, "You do not own me!" Blake scream as the rest of her team was in shock, "I will end you!"

"Wow, she lost her composure really quick." Black Heart commented before she resided her sword, "I guess that was enough small talk."

"Right," Purple Heart agreed as she readied as well, "Let's send this goddess back where she came from."

"Oh good," Adult Ruby said while still on her back, "I was getting bored of talking." She then pushed herself back on her feet, reposing her weapon to her side, "Let's brawl." She then rushed forward at Blake, her scythe reeled back for a swing. The black cat faunus remained still as her foe attacked, but the scythe passed right through her, "Huh?" Adult Ruby remarked as she discovered she destroyed one of Blake's clones, the real on jumping back.

She then looked to see White Heart approaching her, "How about this, Tanzerin Trombe!" The Goddess of Lowee said as spun with her battle ax. Adult Ruby jumped dodging the strike, as she was in the air, a pair of silver digital wings formed on her back, allowing her to fly.

"So, you can fly too." Green Heart said as she rushed Adult Ruby, "I'll just have to send you back to the ground, Sylhet Spear!" She said as she unleashed a flurry of thrusts with her lance. However, her foe smirked as she parried each one.

From behind, Black Heart rushed Adult Ruby, "You cannot defend this, Lace Ribbon!" She declared as she reeled her sword back to swing. However, Adult Ruby glanced back at her, legging goes of her scythe with one hand. Suddenly, a second scythe spawned in her free hand, one with an inverted color scheme, blocking Black Hearts attack. "What?" She and Green Heart said at the same time.

Suddenly, Adult Ruby spun in 180 degrees while swing her scythes, pushing back both Goddesses. In the momentum, the scythes changed in their sniper from, each aimed at a Goddess, "My turn," Adult Ruby said as energy changed in the sniper rifles, "Double Blaster!" the snipers fired at close range, each sending White Heart and Green Heart in opposite direction. The two reverted back to their normal forms. Yang ran to catch Vert, while Weiss used her Glyphs to catch Noire again.

"How?" Noire said as she held her head in pain, "How does she deal so much damage?"

"I should have mentioned this earlier," Adult Ruby called down from above, "But one of my passive skills significantly boost my damage against other Goddess based on the number of views I have over them."

"And since we don't get our power from views," Vert commented, "She'll always have that damage boost at a high amount."

"Exactly," Adult Ruby said with a wink before she noticed Blanc heading straight for her, "Now, let me show you another one of favorite skills." She said before her body glowed with a red aura, "Right to Copy!" She said before the aura changed purple, then rushing forward, "Take this, Cross Combination!"

"What?" White Heart said in confusion. In that moment of distraction, Adult Ruby changed her weapons back into their scythe form, slashing White Heart across the chest. She then spun as she made an upward slash, sending the Goddess of Lowee up higher. Before she could recover, White Heart saw Adult Ruby reappeared in front of her with a downward slash, sending her crashing into the ground.

Adult Ruby looked as the dust settled, seeing White Heart revert back to Blanc, "You see, I can take any of your skills and use them as my own. Even if I didn't see it all way through." She then looked over to see Purple Heart, "Looks like it's just you and me." She said as the Goddess of Planeptune grit her teeth. Adult Ruby rushed her, unleashing a slew of scythe slashes.

"Blanc!" Ruby said as she and Blake ran to her aid.

The black cat faunus helped Blanc up as she opened her eyes, "That girl, every skill of hers is a one-shot to us." Blanc said as she looked up in the sky, "Neptune won't last long without help."

"I'm on it," Ruby said as she saw the rest of her team and the other Goddess, focusing on her sister, "Yang, how good is your throwing arm?" She said with the blond brawl smirking.

In the sky, Purple Heart continued to struggle against Adult Ruby's onslaught. Suddenly, with an upward slash, one of the Scythe nocked the sword out of Purple Hearts hands. As the Goddess of Planeptune gasped, Adult Ruby crossed her arms on her chest, a now sinister smile on her face, "It's over, Dual Guillotine!" She said as she swung the scythes in a pincer motion. In quick thinking, Purple Heart grabbed the blades, preventing her from being cut in two. She tried to push back on the blades but started to flinch with the pain in her palms, "Oh, nice save. Now, both of our hands are full." Adult Ruby said as her eyes started to glow silver, "It's a good thing I have a skill for that type of situation." She said as Purple Heart's eyes widened in fear, "See ya, Hyper Striker Beam!"

Suddenly, Ruby landed on Adult Ruby's back. Her arms wrapped around her head, her legs wrapped around her torso. Adult Ruby was forced to tilt her head back. Just a second later, silver laser beams shot out of her eyes into the clouds above, eviscerating them, and saving Purple Heart form the damage. "Wow," Ruby said in amazement, "I didn't know I could do that." Her comment caused a look of anger on her adult version's face.

"Ruby, what are you doing," Purple Heart asked in a panic.

"Repaying you from earlier," Ruby responded, "Now, free yourself and get your sword. I'll hold her off." Purple Heart smiled as she nodded. She lifted her right leg before kicking Adult Ruby in the gut. Adult Ruby a cough in response, her grip on her scythes loosening. Purple Heart used that moment to free herself from the guillotine. She then flew off towards where her sword fell.

"You're holding me off, ha!" Adult Ruby responded, "Time for you to hit rock bottom." Ruby had a look of confusion until that changed to panic as she and her adult self-began to quickly descend. She looked to see the ground quickly approaching, Adult Ruby lining up her younger self as the cushioning from her landing.

The others watching as the two Ruby's crashed into the ground, a large dust cloud formed in the crater, "Ruby!" The members of her team called out in panic.

"Oh, I'm fine." A Ruby called out as she walked out, but it was her adult version. She had despawned her scythes as she held her younger self in her right hand, holding her upside-down by the left ankle, "But this one is pretty messed up," Adult Ruby said as she smirked at her younger self. She then looked to see Yang rushing her rushing her, "You want her, take her." Adult Ruby said as she tossed her younger self at Yang. The blond brawler caught her younger sister, falling back to her teammate. Ruby slowly opened her eyes as she groaned in pain, "Well, it's been fun, but I shouldn't drag this out any longer." Adult Ruby said as she grinned, "Time to finish this off with my ultimate, EX Skill."

"EX Skill?" Blake asked her group, "What does that mean."

"Nothing good for us," Noire commented.

"She's right," Adult Ruby said as her eyes glowed light before. However, a silver aura radiated around her body, "Vanishing into nothingness," She said with a sinister smile, the silver aura having sparks of black lightning, "Silver Flare!" Adult Ruby declared before a massive wave of silver energy fired from her eyes, the diameter of the blast much larger than before. Team RWBY and the three Goddess were frozen in shock, knowing the blast was too big to avoid. Suddenly, someone got in their way.

A massive exposition erupted over the cliffside, the ocean water splitting as the silver wave of energy cut through it. After a few seconds, Adult Ruby stopped firing her beam, "Woah," She said as she sighed in relief, "Maybe I overdid it a bit, this is going to take a while to clear up," She said as she looked at the pillar of smoke where here opponents once stood, "...No way their still alive, I guess I won." She said before smirking and floating away, "Destructive Finish." She said to herself before blasting off into the distance.

A few moments later, the smoke started to clear. Team RWBY and the three Goddess coughed but discovered themselves unharmed. They were safe in a V like pattered as if the blast was cut in front of them. In their confusion, they looked a few meters forward, but what they discovered made them gasp in shock. Her stance wobbly, her hoodie dress tattered, her body brushed, Neptune stood in front of the group, "Ouchy..." She said with a slight giggle, but her voice was tyring to hide the heavy pain. The other girls looked to see the sword in Neptune's hand tremble as she held her sword, which was now dented and damaged beyond repair. She turned back to the seven girls, one of her eyes only halfway open, but a smile still on her face, "I guess all of you owe me one now." She said before she dropped her sword, "If nobody minds, I think I'll take a Nep nap…" Neptune said as her eyes closed, her body falling forward before laying on the ground.

"Neptune!" the others shouted in panic as they ran over to the unconscious Goddess of Planeptune.

 **Nepstation: Dododo-dododo-do**

 **NT: Hey readers, welcome to Nepstation. It's Neptune here and DID I SERIOUSLY JUST GET KILLED OFF! Writer, I'm the protagonist, you can't do that!**

 **RR: Uh Neptune, you're here right now. Also, the draft for the next chapter says you are just out of commission for a little bit, not dead.**

 **NT: Oh right, I forgot, woops. Also, I'm joined by the protagonist RWBY, Ruby…yeah that is still confusion to say even here.**

 **RR: (sigh) I know.**

 **NT: I feel your pain sister, but it's a thing that is more present in the Japanese version for my series.**

 **RR: Well, our fight with the adult me is was intense. I didn't know she was capable of so much.**

 **NT: I think she is a bit of Mary Sue…but is shouldn't say things like that, or else the writer might kill me off for good.**

 **RR: We'll need to do some heavy refection in the next chapter. It has our friends going to some odd places to make some unconventional allies.**

 **NT: Just remember, I'm still alive.**

 **RR: That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **NT: See ya : )**


	4. Chapter 4 - Uneasy Allies

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the next chapter here. We have a few new characters pop up this chapter. Some of whom are my favorite characters for their respective series. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 4 – Uneasy Allies**

Having made the trip all, the way back to Planeptune's main building, Team RWBY and the three Goddess waited outside of Neptune's room. Nepgear sat next to Ruby, her hands in her face, "It's my fault, I should have been there helping you." Nepgear said with tears running down her face.

"No, it's not your fault," Ruby said with a look of sadness filling her eyes, "If anything, this is my fault."

"It's not your fault either," Noire spoke to the red-hooded girl, "It's that annoying Adult you from another dimension."

"Yeah," Weiss agreed, "Also, what are the odds that we would arrive at the same time as another version of Ruby from another dimension?"

"Well, considering both of them are the same person," Blanc was saying, but Yang cut her off.

"Hey, our Ruby is nothing like that Ruby," Yang responded with her eyes turning red, "Now, we need to figure out a way to stop her."

"What we need is for you four to return to your own dimension." The group turned to see IF walking towards them. Next to her was a tiny blond girl sitting on a floating book, "Histore here got a portal ready to send you back."

"We can't leave now!" Blake said as she stood, turning to the Goddesses, "You can't fight this opponent, she's too strong."

"We'll manage," Histore responded, "This is not your dimension, so it is not your concern."

"Well, I'm making it my concern!" Ruby said as she stood up, "Neptune saved our lives, and she saved my life multiple times in one day. I'm not going, and that that!"

"There's no use argue with her," Weiss said with her arms crossed, a smile on her face, "Once she has made up her mind, that's it."

IF sighed, "Where have I heard that before." She said before the door to Neptune's room open. Everyone was silent as a blond girl in a pale sweater walked out, a look of sorrow in her orange eyes, "Compa, how is she?"

"She's resting," She said with everyone breathing a sigh of relief, "Neptune's still unconscious, but her life isn't in danger. All she needs is sleep now."

"That's good," Nepgear said as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "But I know Neptune, she'll want a rematch with this Adult Ruby as soon as she wakes up."

"Well, we just have to beat her before that happens." Yang said with a smile, "So…anyone have any ideas?"

"...I can think of one," IF spoke up turning to the three goddesses, "Our enemy is a goddess, so we need someone who knows how to fight a goddess." She said with a slight smirk, "What about Arfoire?"

"You cannot be serious, the woman who on multiple times has tried to kill us and take over Gamindustri," Nepgear said in a panic, "The woman who kidnapped you and forced you to eat egg-"

"We don't talk about that!" IF interrupted, "Listen, desperate times call for desperate measures. Arfoire may have been our enemy and wants to rule the world but Adult Ruby is invading our dimension. So, she has a reason to get rid of that bimbo…no offense." She said with the last part addressed to Ruby.

"None taken, I hate the way she dresses anyway." Ruby responded, "But, will Arfoire be enough to beat grown-up me?"

"It's hard to say. Arfoire doesn't exactly have a lot of 'successful' battles against us Goddesses." Noire responded, "It's part of why she started working at that eggplant farm." She last commented caused a shiver down IF's spine, "We're going to need more if we want to beat this foe."

"By this logic, we would need an ally that is experienced in fighting Ruby," Blanc added before looking at the red hooded girl, "Do you have such a foe?"

"…Actually," Ruby said with her teammates glancing at her, "…What about Roman?"

"Roman Torchwick!?" Weiss shouted back, "Ruby, we put that jerk in an Atlas cell a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I don't think he will be in a mood to help us out," Yang added on.

"Well, if we bail him out," Ruby responded, "That would give him a reason to help."

"You do hear yourself right now?" Blake questioned, "None of us like Adult Ruby, but we're all not too keen on Roman either. And I'm pretty sure the feeling is mutual."

"I know that, but we're out of options." Ruby responded, "Jaune and his team can't match up to Adult Ruby's power. If we involve anyone else from Beacon or Atlas, it could mean a whole new type of invasion that I don't want to see." She said with her teammates going silent. "Please, we need to at least try to reason with him."

"She is right, we are running out of options." Vert spoke up, who had been absent from the conversation as she was on a laptop, "It would appear that Adult Ruby posted a video of our recent battle against her."

"She did?" Ruby responded, "How was she recording this?"

"That question doesn't matter now," Histore commented, "After that video was posted, the shares of the four provinces have each fallen by a significant amount."

"What happens when they reach zero shares?" Yang asked, with a grim look on the Goddesses faces, "Oh…"

"Let's just say Neptune isn't the only one in danger here." Noire responded, "Uni is covering for my defeat back in Lastation."

"My sisters are doing what they can in Lowee to save face," Blanc responded.

"I can thank 5pb for helping cover for me," Vert added on, "But, it seems Adult Ruby issued a challenge in the description of her video." She said before reading the message, "If no one comes to these coordinates to fight me by tomorrow at noon, I will have the rest of my army invade this dimension for supremacy."

"Well, she's given us where she is," Weiss commented, "But, now we have a time limit. One that's about eighteen hours."

"We won't have enough time to do one after the other," Noire commented, "So, let's split up to convince these two to join us."

"I can get the portal open right now," Histore added on, "But it won't reopen for another twelve hours."

"I want to stay here with Neptune in case she wakes up," Ruby stated.

"Fine, I'll go back to Vale." Wiess volunteered.

"Me too." Yang added on, "In case he needs extra convincing."

"Count me in," IF responded a smile on her face, "I heard there are monsters in your dimension as well, I can help in a fight."

"I think it would be for the best if went as well," Vert said speaking for herself and the other two goddesses, "If anyone were to discover a foreign goddess hiding here, it could cause a massive share drop that we cannot afford." She said with Blanc and Noire nodding in agreeance.

"I'll go to the farm and convince Arfoire," Nepgear said as she stood up, a look of determination her eyes.

"I'll come too," Compa said, "It's dangerous to go alone."

"Let me come with," Blake offered with the two nodding, "I help fight too."

"Okay team," Ruby said with a smile, "Let's move out!"

One Histore opening a port to another dimension sequence later.

In the hallways of Beacon Academy, a pinkish light flashed through the cracks of the door to Team RWBY's room. After a few seconds of the light fading, Yang and Weiss walked out, "Well, that worked out." The blond brawler commented to her teammate, "At least no falling from the sky."

Weiss nodded as she took out her scroll, "It looks the same about of time passed between dimensions. Meaning classes are all over by this time of day." She then had a slight smile, "Also, my scroll seems to be back to normal as well."

"That's convenient," Yang said before she looked back in the room, see IF and the three goddesses, "The rest of you can just stay in here and wait for us." She then reached into her pocket and tossed it to IF, "Call us if you need anything."

"We have to do some preparations," Weiss said to the group, "If there is one thing I took away from my father's business tactics, it how to negotiate with a jackass."

"Who's a jackass?" In a surprise, Weiss and Yang turned to Nora talking to them. Her teammate, Pyrrha, at her side. Both in their combat attire, "Who are you talking to?"

"No one," Weiss said as she slammed the door close, "So…what's up?"

"Real cool, Ice Queen," Yang commented to herself in an unimpressive voice as she looked at Weiss with eyes half open.

"Well, we have to do an emergency Grimm extinction mission just outside of Vale." Pyrrha answered, "But, Jaune and Ren got food poisoning from the cafeteria's fish today."

"We didn't see your team that much today, so we were wondering if you could spare a couple of fighters to help us out. Where's Ruby and Blake?" Nora commented, "Also, did you get a new game console?"

"W-we just decided to go somewhere for lunch, somewhere far far away." Weiss responded, sweat on her forehead, "And, those two decided to… stay for dessert."

"Oh, then can you two help us?" Pyrrha asked, "I mean unless you two have something else to do?"

"We…-" Weiss said as the door to her room swung open.

"We can help," Noire said as she was the one who opened the door, IF standing next to her, "If it's monster extermination, we can help you get the job done in no time."

"Oh, cool!" Nora responded, "But, who are you?"

"I'm Noire, this is IF." The Goddess of Lastation said introducing the blue coat girl, "We're new to this kingdom."

Weiss hand a look of anger and she stood behind Noire, "What are you doing!?" She whispered into her hear ear so the others would not see.

"I'm not going to stay in that room for twelve hours, that's torture." Noire responded, "Besides, I have taken out more monsters than you can dream of."

"I guess that would be okay," Pyrrha said to Nora, "The mission outline isn't anything the two of us can't handle, but we wanted the back up to be safe."

"No problem, we got you covered," IF said as Pyrrha and Nora led the way down the hall. She and Noire followed, with the Goddess of Lastation turning back to the white heiress with a smug grin.

"That girl!" Weiss said in a rage, "She just gets on my nerves."

"Maybe it's because she reminds you of yourself." Yang said with her teammate turning to her in anger, "I'm just kidding." The blond brawler responded with a smile, "Come on, let's prepare for our meeting with Roman. While we're at it, we can work on your poker face." She said with her teammate returning to her enraged gaze, "Again, kidding." Yang said as the two walked down the hall in the other direction.

Back in Team RWBY's room, Vert and Blanc sat across from each other on opposite bunk beds. Vert sat on Weiss, while Blanc was on Blake's, "Well, it looks like everyone else is gone." Vert said before standing up, "I think I will explore this kingdom for a bit. Care to join me?"

"No, I'm going to take a nap," Blanc said with Vert warmly smiling before exiting the room. After a few seconds, Blanc yawned before laying her head on the pillow. However, she felt something odd inside the pillowcase. Upon lifting her head and reaching inside, she discovered a black cover light novel, "What's this about?" She said before opening the book. As her read, her eyes widened as she blushed.

Meanwhile, back in Gamindustri

On an eggplant farm, a pale-skinned woman in a revealing witch-like attire sighed. She carried a large basket of freshly picked eggplants over her back. She made her way a cabin atop a small highland, looking at the sun begin its descent. However, she noticed someone else over the horizon. Nepgear in her goddess form, carrying both Blake and Compa, descended in front of the Witch. As she hit the ground, Nepgear turned back into her normal form, "Well, look who it is." The witch said with a lofty smile, "The sister to the most annoying goddess in the world."

"Arfoire…" Nepgear said with restraint her voice, "…We need your help?"

"My help?" Arfoire said in a sarcastic voice, "I saw the video, I think you girls have it all under control."

"No, we don't," Compa spoke up in a pleading voice, "Please if you don't help us, it could mean the end for Gamindustri."

"We know how that is something you don't want," Blake added on as she crossed her arms.

"And who are you?" Arfoire asked. As Blake was about to speak up, the witch cut her off, "Never mind, it isn't important." She said with Blake the gritting her teeth in anger, "I have been living comfortably here for a while, and I would not want this different dimension goddess to ruin that."

"Wait?" Nepgear said in slight shock, "You'll help us?"

"I would think of it more as you'll help me remove an annoying weed," Arfoire responded, "I do detest any alliances with a goddess, but this foe seems to be on a different caliber of irritating."

"Wow, that went better than I thought," Nepgear commented Compa and Blake.

"It isn't over yet," Arfoire responded, "While I am far more reasonable, my partner is not yet convinced."

"Partner?" Compa responded, "Oh, do you mean Warechu?" She asked with her nodding.

"Talk with him, he is in the field." Arfoire said before tuning to Nepgear, "I wish to talk with this goddess in private for a bit."

The three nodded before Blake and Compa walked into the field, "So, what is the Warechu like?" The black cat faunus asked the medic girl, "You seem to know him."

"We have a bit of history," Compa responded with a slight giggle and uneasy expression, "I think he might have a crush on me." As the made their way through the field of eggplants, Compa stopped as she pointed, "There he is." She said as Blake looked, noticing a cartoonish looking grey mouse with a broken red and yellow heart on his chest. He wore a straw wide-rim hat as he picked the smaller eggplants. Blake then turned to Compa, a deadpan expression on her face, "Oh, I forgot to mention that he's a mouse."

"So, how do we convince him to help?" Blake asked.

"Well, IF normally handle a situation like this with one of us playing the good cop and the other the bad cop." Compa responded, "I'm usually a good cop."

"Okay, I think I can play bad cop," Blake said as Compa nodded with a smile.

As the two girls walked closer, Warechu noticed them approaching. As the rodent noticed the medic girl, his mouse eyes lit up, "Compa, you came to visit me!" He said as he dropped the basket, "My Compa…chuu!" Warechu said as Compa had an uneasy smile as she waved. Warechu then ran over with his arms spread out to give her a hug. However, halfway to his destination, Blake picked up by him up by his tail with her right hand, causing him to thrash in anger, "Hey! What the cheese lady!?" He said as he turned to Blake glaring down at him, "Wait." Warechu said before he sniffed, "You smell funny…kind of like a-" He was saying until she Blake to her left hand, removing the ribbon that concealed her faunus characteristic, "A CAT!" Warechu said as his face turned white in fear. Blake then had a sinter smile as she looked down at him, the slightest hint of her licking her lips was seen. Warechu screamed in fear of his life, breaking free of Blake grip. He flew through the air, landing in Compa's arms, "Compa! Protect me from that monster!"

"Will you help me defeat that goddess from another dimension?" Compa asked as she cradled the rodent.

"Of course," Warechu said as he held onto Compa closely, "She is not as terrifying as that beast!" he said while Compa comforted him in her arms, "Compa…Compa…chuu." He said before Blake put her ribbon back on.

"Well, that worked out." Compa commented to Blake, "You're really good at the bad cop."

"I learn a lot about intimidating from Yang," Blake responded, "I hope she and those are doing well on their end."

Back in Vale on an Atlas Airship

Inside the cell mark with his name, Roman Torchwick sat with his eyes closed. Suddenly, he heard a knocking on his cell window, "For crying out loud, I'm trying to sleep!" he said as he opened his eyes, a look of different annoyance as he saw Yang and Blake, "Oh, and here I thought it was some spiteful soldiers." He said before sighing, "But, it's just Blondie and Ice Queen." He then tilted his head as he turned to look past them, "Tell me, are Cat and Red behind you?"

"Do you not know our names by now?" Yang said with her arms crossed, "I mean, we've beaten you enough times that it should be ingrained in your memory." She said with a smirk, causing him to grit her teeth.

"Roman, it's just us. We've come to bargain," Weiss added on, gaining his attention, "If you agree to help us out, we will let you out of this cell."

"Oh, you need my help," Roman said in a condescending voice, "Well, I'm listening."

"We need you to defeat Ruby," Yang said with him looking at her in confusion, causing her to sigh, "…Red."

"Wow, I didn't put you as the betraying type," Roman said with Yang eyes turning red, "I thought if anyone, Cat would be the one to stab you all in the back."

At that comment, Yang punched the cell, causing the whole structure to shake, "Hey, there are two ways I can get you out of that cell!" Yang angerly responded, "Either I press the open button. Or I crush you inside this pod until you squirt out like toothpaste."

"Yikes, your bad cop is pretty good, I was scared for my life for a second," Roman commented with a smirk, "However, while I know you have the strength, you don't have the guts," he said with Yang giving her teeth, pulling her arm back.

"Weiss, we're wasting time, he's not going to come with." Yang whispered to her teammate, "Let's leave him here to rot."

"We can't come back empty-handed," The white heiress responded before turning back to Roman, "I've already made arrangements with an atlas soldier to disable the alarms and camera to sneak you out. After the job is done, you will be paid a generous amount to leave Vale and never come back."

"And I'm guessing all of this was paid with Daddy's money?" Roman said with Weiss clenching her fist to hide her anger. The criminal sighed as he smiles, "Well, I'll be screwing over my current boss' plans. But I think my survivability will increase if I do this one instead."

"So, you'll work for us?" Yang asked.

"I won't take orders from you if that's what you're assuming out of this partnership," Roman said as he smirked, "But, I'll help you take down Red."

"There's a lot we need to clear up with you," Weiss said as she walked over to the control panel, "But first, we'll let you out of this thing." She said before the cell hatch opened, leading to Roman walking out and stretching. The two girls had a look of disgust at him, "For the record, this doesn't change my opinion of you."

"I hate you too, Ice Queen" Roman responded with a smirk.

The three then walked over to see a smaller airship ready for boarding, "We just need to pick up a few others before making our trip."

"Where are we going?" Roman asked.

"Trust me, you would not believe us if we told you," Yang responded as she noticed someone walking out the airship. It was a girl wearing an atlas solider uniform, one who stood no taller than Yang's sister. The blond brawler tuned to her teammate, "Is that the one you were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah, she wanted a pretty hefty bribe," Weiss commented, "It was hard to find a soldier who wouldn't talk." The white heiress said before she noticed the atlas soldier hold onto a cane. It took Weiss a second to recognize where she saw it from, but the soldier had already tossed it to Roman. As he caught it, Weiss looked at the female soldier in anger, "Hey, I didn't ask you to get that for him!"

The female atlas soldier then smirked, removing her helmet. In doing so she revealed her long, multicolor hair; half pink and half brown. The girl looked at the group, her heterochromia eyes matching the colors of her hair. Her outfit began to change from the uniform into a cutoff jacket, pants, and a heeled boot, "Neo!" Weiss and Yang said at the same time as Neo bowed with a smirk.

The two were ready to charge at their mute foe, but Roman walked between them, "Hold on, no need to cause a commotion." He said as he walked with his cane in his right hand, turning to his bodyguard, "Neo, there has been a change of plans." He said with her tilting her head in confusion, "We're no longer following the orders of our old boss." Pointed back to Weiss and Yang, "These two and I made a new deal. So, play nice." The criminal said with Neo looking past him to see the two girls, smirking as she changed the orientation of her eye color.

"Hey, we hired you, not her," Yang responded in anger.

"It's a packaged deal, don't complain." Roman responded as Neo handed him his bowler hat, "Now, let's go." He said as he put on the hat, walking to the airship.

Weiss followed Roman, but Yang walked over to Neo, the pint-sized girl still smirking, "Listen," The blond brawler said as she looked down at the girl, "I don't like you, and you don't like me." She said with Neo crossing her arms, "But, let's just put all of that aside for this mission." She then cracked her knuckles, "Afterwards, we can settle the score. So, don't stab me in the back. Okay?" Yang asked, but Neo smirked as she changed back the orientation of her eye color, "…Shut up." Yang said before she walked away from the pint-sized girl, who then followed the blond brawler onto the airship.

 **Nepstation: Dododo-dododo-do**

 **NT: Hey readers, welcome to Nepstation. It's Neptune here, joined by the every so tiny Neopolitan. That's right it's a Nep n Neo combination. How about you say hi to the readers?**

 **NE: … (Smiles)**

 **NP: Well, for a story called** _ **Adventures in Gamindustri**_ **, a lot of it took place in the RWBY setting this time. Our heroes may be split up now, but they should all be back together by the end of the next chapter. Then, it's the big final showdown in the chapter after that. Who do you think will win Neo?**

 **NE: … (Shrugs)**

 **NP: …Why are you the writer's favorite again?**

 **NE: … (Smirks)**

 **NP: (Sigh) I guess I'll be the one to say it this time. That is all for now, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter. See ya : )**

 **NE: … (Waves)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Fun Times

**AN: Hey everyone, I'm here with the next chapter. This one is a slow chapter, but with a few funny jokes and a cool twist in it. Hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 5 – Fun Times**

Outside Vale in a destroyed town, IF towards a Beowolf. Attached to her arms were a pair of black gauntlets with large steel blades. The Grimm monster tried a horizontal slash, but IF ducked the hit, "Got you now," She said before unleashing a barrage of slashes against the monster's body, "Heaven Demon!" She declared before ending her combo with an excepted slash. The Beowolf flew back in the air before disintegrating in a black mist.

IF grinned before she heard someone fighting near her, looking to see Noire fight another Beowolf, a black broadsword in her hand right hand, "Lacy Dance!" the Goddess of Lastation said before she spin-kicked twice in a row before twirling in the other direction, cutting the monster in half with a horizontal slash. Noire landed gracefully while the chuck of Grimm before beside her. She then looked at her left hand in some confusion, "So, while I can't transform, I appear to much stronger in this state now." Another Beowolf then ran up to her right, but Noire casually chopped its head off with a jump slash, "IF, do you feel it too?"

"Yeah, we might be experiencing the reverse of what Ruby and the other felt. We're adjusting to this world's laws." IF said before stabbing an approaching Creeper Grimm in the face, "I think I know what it is, I remember Weiss mentioning it once or twice before coming to this dimension." She said before noticing a Grimm Ursa roaring, "I think she called it 'Aura' or something like that." She said before running at the monster, delivering a quick series of punching stabbed to the monster's chest, "Aura aura aura!" She said before jumping up, landing an uppercut into the monster's chin, "AURA!" IF said while the Ursa feels back, its head splitting open. She landed back in the ground with a slight giggle, "It's kind of fun to say."

"And a useful skill," Noire commented before she noticed a large horde of newborn Deathstalker approaching, "Well, this can let me test something else." She then reached into her pocket pulling out a small green stone, placing it on her sword. Her weapon then absorbed the stone, glowing in a rainbow color, "Okay then, Tornado Slash!" Noire declared before a horizontal slash, unleashing a wave of wind that cut through the air. The air slash obliterated all the newborn deathstalkers.

"What was that?" IF asked as Noire pulled out a similar gem to the one she just used, one red now.

"Here, they call it dust. At least, that's what that Ice Queen referred to them as over the course of our first meeting about her family company." Noire said with an exhausted sigh. She then smiled as she tossed the dust gem to the girl in the blue coat, "I found these gems in that her room, I don't think she'll mind us using them. I'm pretty sure that one is for fire." She said as IF examined it, "With these, we can use are stronger skills in this world."

"Sweet," IF said before she heard a loud bird caw. The two looked up to see a massive Grimm Nevermore diving towards them, "Alright, let me try this." IF said before tossing the dust gem at the Grimm. She then held out her left hand, the palm igniting in a red flame, "Demonic Inferno!" She declared before the dust gem exploded in the Grimms face. while the beast recoiled in pain, multiple smaller explosions occurred around its body, "Burn in Hell!" Suddenly, the entire Nevermore was engulfed into flames. IF smirked before as the charred Grimm fell to the ground dead.

"These monsters don't seem to be that difficult," Noire commented before she and IF noticed another horde of more Beowolves heading for them, "But, I can see how the ill-prepared can get overwhelmed."

"Still, I'm having a lot of fun here," IF said as she walked over, glaring at the Grimm with a sinister smile, "Alright you mangy mutts, I'll send every one of you to the underworld!" She said as Noire also readied her sword.

In the distance, Pyrrha and Nora watched the two girls fighting, "Uhh, we invited them to help," Nora commented to her teammate, "But, I think they're stealing our kills."

"I mean, they seem to be having a good time." Pyrrha responded as she saw Noire stab a Beowolf in the chest, "Probably the only time in my life I will ever feel sorry for Grimm." She said under her breath as IF cut the head of another Beowolf off. Pyrrha the noticed a stray Beowolf heading for her and Nora, "Get ready." Pyrrha said as she readied her weapon, Nora taking out her hammer.

As the Beowolf howled, Nora lunged at the Grimm with her hammer over her hand, "Hammer Kablam!" Nora declared before crushing the monster's skull. She lifted her hammer from the dead creature's head, turning back to her teammate. Pyrrha had a look of confusion as she held her weapons at her side, "What?" Nora said as she rested her hammer on her right shoulder, pointing over to IF and Noire, "They name their attack. I want to start doing that also." She then smiled at her, "You should do it too."

"I don't know," Pyrrha said in an unsure voice. She then looked over to see a Creeper heading towards them. She changed her weapon into its spear form and readied to throw it.

"Come on," Nora said in a cheerful voice, "Now's your chance."

"Uhhh," Pyrrha said as she thought, "Spear…Tossing…Shot…Spear." Pyrrha declared before tossing her spear, hitting the Grimm between the eyes.

An awkward silence fell between the two as Nora looked to Pyrrha's face. It was as red as her hair, her eyes shut. Nora patted her teammate on the back, "We'll work on it." She said with Pyrrha opening her eyes to look back at her teammate.

"Thanks," Pyrrha said with a small smile returned to her face, "…Was it that bad?"

"…Yeah," Nora responded, causing Pyrrha to sigh, "I won't tell anyone." She said upon patting her teammates back more.

A little later,

Back at Beacon, Yang sighed as she walked down the halls, "Okay, Weiss is with Roman at an abandoned warehouse, making sure he doesn't run off with the money." She said as she crossed her arms, "Noire and IF called Weiss to let her know that the mission went off without a problem. Those two said they can get to the warehouse by themselves after they get dropped off." She then held her right hand to her chin, "I need to get pickup Blanc and Vert head straight there before that portal needs to be opened." The blond brawler then had a look of confusion on her face, "But, I feel like I'm forgetting something." She said, but then shrugged before realizing she was in front of her room.

Upon opening it and walking in, an immediate noticed something off. Only Blanc was in the room, a laptop on her lap as she typed, "Hello." She said without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Hey, where's Vert?" Yang responded, "And where did you get that laptop.

"I always have one around in case I want to type up a story," Blanc said as while she typed, "As for Vert, she left hours ago. However, I don't think she has come back."

"You don't think?" Yang said as Blanc typed, "I guess you're really focused on your craft." She said before leaning over, looking at the computer screen. However, the blond brawler had a sudden realization of the content, "Wait a second, where have I read this before?" She said before noticing the black book next to Blanc, picking it up, "You're just typing Blake's dirty book word-for-word."

"Hey!" Blanc responded in a harsher tone for correction, "It's not plagiarism if it's from another dimension. Besides, it's not word-for-word."

Yang looked over to the laptop again, reading a small blurb before commenting, "You're right, it looks like you replaced the main character with…yourself?" She said with Blanc's face turning red. Suddenly, Yang patted Blanc on the head, "Look, you can write to your heart's content, I don't mind. Personally, this is not the worst thing I could have walked into if you had that book." She said with Blanc looking up, noticing a warm smile on Yang's face, "But, I'm going to need you to put it on hold so we can find Vert and get back to your dimension, okay?"

"Okay," Blanc said with a smile before Yang winked at her. As the blond brawler walked out, the goddess of Lowee closed her laptop, putting the book back on Blake's bed, "She talks to me almost like how I talk to my little sisters." She said to herself with a smile before walking out of the room. However, Blanc ran back into the room, picking up the black book and hiding it in her pocket.

As she returned outside, she found Yang talking with a girl where sunglass and a barre, "Hey Coco," Yang said as she tried to find a way past her, "Listen, I would love to chat, but I need to find someone face."

"She a blond with a green outfit that shows off too much?" Coco responded as Yang and Blanc had a look of slight confusion at her deception of Vert. Coco then sighed as she turned around, "Follow me."

Yang and Blanc followed her down the halls and towards one of the balconies of Beacon Academy. At the end overlooking the light from the broken moon, Vert laid on a couch that was facing the moon, another girl resting her head on her body. The girl had long brown hair and rabbit ears, her head resting in Vert's chest. The look was an odd mixture of relaxation and anxiety was on the rabbit faunus' face, "…Coco," Yang said as she had a blank look on her face, "What in the world am I looking at?"

"That girl was wandering around lost. Like the nice girl she is, Velvet showed that girl around." Coco responded, "They spent the rest of the day together and this is that girl's way of thanking Velvet for her kindness."

"…Please stop, Vert" Velvet said as she tried to push away from Vert, "I need to have to my room now, I have classes in the morning."

"You have such an adorable accent," Vert said as she pulled the rabbit faunus in closer, "Just five more minutes, and call me Big Sis." The goddess of Leanbox said with her eyes closed, moving her right hand to caress Velvet's rabbit ears, causing the rabbit Faunus's to turn redder.

"That's creepy," Yang had a deadpan express at the course of events in front of her, then turned to Blanc, "Does she do this often?"

"Only with those that show her unconditional kindness and little-sister like love, people like Nepgear." Blanc responded, "But, Vert's definition of both can lead to situations like this."

"I remember her telling me she was the only one of you four that doesn't have a little sister." Yang commented back, "Is that why she does this?"

"Are you implying you would do this kind of things if Ruby wasn't your little sister?" Coco commented.

"Hey, I would not go this far with it!" Yang said before crossing her arms, "…At least not right away." She said under her breath, but Coco lowered her sunglasses as she looked at Yang.

"Regardless, I have dealt with Vert in this situation before." Blanc added on, "Let me take care of this."

As Blanc walked toward the other goddess and rabbit faunus, Coco tapped Yang on the shoulder, "While she is doing that, you help me take care of the audience." The blond brawler had a look of confusion before looking at one of the balcony's exits. Partly obscured by a wall were the two male members of Coco, along with all four members of Cardin's team. Each of the boy's faces was red as they focused on the sight of Vert and Velvet. Yang now knew what Coco meant, nodding to her before changing her eye color to red. The two then walked over as the fashion girl cracked her knuckles.

Vert continued to cradle Velvet in her arms and chest, but then heard the Goddess of Lowee's, "Hey!" Vert open her eyes to see Blanc wielding a massive hammer, the upper half of her face shrouded in darkness with one of her eyes glowing red. Blanc swung her hammer, colliding with Vert's face. The Goddess of Leanbox was then sent flying cross Vale leaving a look of panic on Velvet's face as she found herself free from Vert's hold, "Don't worry, she'll be fine." Blanc said to Velvet, her face back to normal "It takes more than that to kill one of us." Blanc then walked away as a look of slight sadness filled the rabbit faunus' eyes.

Blanc walked over to see Coco and Yang already done beating the crap out of the boys. The red on the dude's faces was now complemented by the blue bruise marks. The then fist bumped before turning back to the goddess of Lowee, "Where's Vert?"

"I sent her in the direction to our meeting point," Blanc responded, "With my aim, she should land right in the middle of the warehouse."

"Sweet, let's go," Yang said.

"I don't know what going on, but I don't really care." Coco responded, "I'm going to make sure Velvet isn't scarred for life."

"See you around Coco," Yang said as the fashion girl left the two, leading the blond brawler to look back to Blanc, "Let's move before it's too late." She said with Blanc nodding, the two then running down the halls.

One rondayvoo at the at the warehouse before transportation to another dimension later.

The portal opened on the balcony on the top floor of the central tower in Planeptune with Roman walking through first, followed by Neo and Weiss, "Well, I thought you were crazy with the whole 'it's another dimension' thing." Roman said as he looked out, seeing the land of Gamindustri before him, "But, this sure is convincing." He then looked back to Weiss with a slight smirk, "I can see why you though the military would find a way to mess this place up."

"I never said that," Weiss responded, "My team just wants to keep this whole matter as quiet as possible." She then looked to see Noire and IF walking out behind her, "And you two didn't help matters going off like that."

"What, we were helping out your friends with a mission," Noire responded as she crossed her arms, "You should be thanking us."

"Your world seems to be in pretty bad shape," IF commented to Weiss, "After all of this is said and done, we could return to Vale to help with some more of those Grimm extermination missions."

"I appreciate that," Weiss said with a smile forming on her face, "But for now, let's take care of the mission at hand."

"I can agree to that," Roman said with a smirk, "It's going to be fun to finally take down Red."

"Hey Roman," Ruby said as she stood behind the criminal, causing him to look at her in slight confusion before looking back to Weiss for clarity.

"Oh yeah, one detail I left out. It's a different dimension Ruby we need you to get rid of." The white heiress said before smirking, "I thought I would mention that after you accepted the whole 'it's another dimension' thing." She said with him giving a single laugh in response, leading to Weiss looking at Ruby, "Go and show him the video so he knows what we're up against."

Ruby's face turned slightly red, "Uhh, do I have to?" She said with Roman looking back at her, "I mean…you know what adult Ruby is wearing right? I was okay showing it the old witch lady and the mouse, but …him?"

"It's an adult you I have to deal with?" Roman commented, "This is getting weird." He then sighted before looking to Neo, "Since Little Red doesn't want to show me, I need you to watch the video and report back to me." He said with Neo nodding. Neo then smirked as she looked over to Ruby. Her face still red, Ruby lead Neo inside the and away from the balcony. As they walked in, Blake and Arfoire walked out, "Well," Roman said with a smirk as he looked at the witch, "You must be my new partner in crime for this operation."

"I am," Arfoire said as she stood in front of Roman, quickly looking over his figure, "And you must be the one this cat girl, told me about." She then crossed her arms as she a suggestive smile on her face, "Tell me, are you as bad as they say you are?"

"Oh, I'm the worst there is." Roman said as he tipped his hat forwards, "Now then Beautiful, let's discuss somethings in private."

"My, aren't you forward." Arfoire responded with a slight chuckle in her voice, "We are killing a goddess you know, does that sway your confidence?"

"Why would it?" Roman responded, "After all, I'm always the one playing devil's advocate." He said with Arfoire giggling again.

In the distance, Blake and Weiss looked at the two talking, both having a look of confusion on their face at the witch and criminals' comments, "So, that is what grown up's flirting looks like." Weiss said to her teammate, "It's cringy and annoying at the same time."

"Let's hope that means they will get along, that will make our mission a lot smoother," Blake said before she looked over to see Yang walking toward them.

The blond brawler had just exited the portal with Blanc carrying an unconscious Vert with a bruise on her head. IF and Noire helped the two goddesses, while Yang returned to her teammates, "Hey, everything went well on your end?" Yang asked back.

"As well as we could have hoped," Blake responded, "Yours?"

"Everything went according to plan," Yang said as she put her hands on her hips, standing proud. She then looked over to see her little sister walking over with Neo, "Hey Ruby, we're back."

"Great," Ruby responded, "Did you remember our weapons?"

"…" Yang's face slowly became less proud as she remembered what she had forgotten. She looked back to see if the portal was still up, but it just vanished, "… Crap." She then looked back to see her teammates with a look of astonishment at what Yang had done, but Neo was laughing without making a sound, "Hey doesn't mock me, I had a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Yang, are you kidding me!?" Weiss responded, "How are we going to fight Adult Ruby without our weapons?"

"Well, Nepgear said that the RnD team here made a version of my Crescent Rose." Ruby added on, "But, I don't think we have enough time for them to make anything else."

"Then what do we use to fight her?" Blake asked with Neo showing her umbrella to Team RWBY. As they examined it with their eyes, the pint-sized girl pressed a button, unleashing a hidden blade that almost hit Yang's right eye. As Yang quickly stepped back, Neo smirked and changed the orientation of her eye colors.

As Yang gritted her teeth about to attack Neo, Ruby got between them, "Okay, let's calm down." The red hooded girl said to her sister before looking to Neo, "That is kind of cool, but it might not be enough."

"Not to mention you're a level five character here," Weiss said with Neo tilting her head in confusion, "Don't believe us, check your scroll." She said with Neo pulling out her scroll and opening it. As she looked at the results, she showed them back to Weiss, whose eyes widening in disbelief, "What, your level nine-hundred and ninety-nine!?"

"What!?" The other three members Team RWBY added on.

"WHAT!?" Noire said as she ran over to the group, looking over at the scroll, "There is no away your level could be that high from the start, that not human." She then took the scroll out of Neo's hand, looking through the stats I'm more detail. As she scrolled through, her eyes widened upon discovering a detail in her character description, particularly the race classification, "…You're not human." Noire said with a smirk forming on Neo's face., "You're a Goddess." Noire said with Team RWBY now speechless.

 **Norstation: Bobobo-bobobo-Boop**

 **NR: Hey readers, welcome to Norstation. I'm you're host Nora, here joined by-**

 **NT: HEY!**

 **NR: What?**

 **NT: This is my thing, my Nepstation, I invited you to this show. Why are you taking it over?**

 **NR: What, you weren't in this chapter. I thought it was okay.**

 **NT: I'm still the protagonist! That is so not okay!**

 **NR: Oh, right. Okay then, want to do the outro again?**

 **NT: Yes! And hey writer, you better not cut me off in the middle of my out-**


	6. Chapter 6 - An End to It

**AN: Hey everyone, I have the final chapter here. I am sorry for the long wait for this one, being busy with college stuff and my other story. At the end, I would call this fanfic my 'Freakazoid story.' In that I made it to make myself smile at the stupid jokes I could come up with for this crossover. This story is the one that has made me laugh the most when writing, which makes it special to me. If you got a chuckle at one point during it, that makes me happy. Hope you enjoy this conclusion, let me know what you thought or if you have any suggestions, and thank you for reading.**

 **Chapter 6 – An End to It**

After the awkward silence, two couched were moved to face one another. Team RWBY and the three goddesses of Gamindustri sat on one, Neo sat at the other with a smirk on her face and legs crossed. Weiss had a look of contemplation as he held a piece of white paper and pen, "…Okay, we can start talking and I will document. This is getting so complex I need to keep track now."

Yang started, "So, you're from a different different …different dimension."

"Not ours," Blake added.

"Or the one Adult Me is from." Ruby gave her input.

"Or even ours." Vert continued.

Neo nodded.

"How did you get to our dimension?" Yang asked, "And how long have you been away from your own one?"

Neo then changed the orientation of her eye color as she held her scroll smirking, "Okay, so your scroll allows for dimensional travel…I guess I can believe that." Weiss said with a sigh, "Certainly not the weirdest things today to wrap my head around."

Neo then held up three fingers, "Three days," Noire guessed, but Neo shook her head, then pointing up, "Higher, so three years?" The Goddess of Lastation corrected, but Neo shook her head and pointed down, "Oh, three months." She said with Neo nodding.

"That's not that long," Blake added on, "But, that does line up when we first saw you with Roman."

"Yeah, what's our connection to that guy?" Yang asked with Neo typing on her scroll, causing the blond brawler to true to her little sister and whisper, "Why didn't she just start typing in the first place?"

Neo then showed her text, which Blanc read out loud, "He was a friend in my dimension, but suffered a cruel death." Neo then smiled at the last sentence being spoken, "I wanted to make sure he lives a happy life this time."

"Awww," Ruby said in joy, "That's so sweet, why by is Roman a jerk in our dimension."

"I think you're overlooking something," Weiss pointed out to her team leader, "People from our dimension exist in Neo's." The white heiress said with Neo nodding.

"Are their alternate versions of us in your world." Blake asked before crossing her arms, "Preferable ones that are not domestic animals." She said under her breath.

Again, Neo changed the orientation of her eye color as she pointed at everyone. With each point, she shook her head in a no reply. Except for one, "Me?" Yang said as Neo nodded, a smirk on her face, "Am I a goddess too?" She asked with Neo nodding again, causing a look of astonishment on Team Ruby's faces, "Wow, that's a lot to take in." Yang said before she turned to Ruby, "Is this how it felt for you?"

"I mean, I was kind of excited at first," Ruby said with an uneasy smile, "But… you know what happened next."

"Yeah, I don't know what 'other me' is like," Yang said before looking to Neo, "Do you have a picture or something?" Neo smirked as she looked at her scroll, going to her photo. She then showed it to Yang as the rest of her team leaned in.

The photo showed Neo smiling, locking arms with a teenage woman much taller than her who had a bigger smile. Yang looked in shock at the similarity, it was a match to her in every physical way. However, she noticed a couple of glaring differences. Yang's outfit of orange and brown was now red and black respectively. The other, her blond hair was jet black by this dimension's standards, "Huh, that's what I would look like if I took a little more after Mom." Yang said muttered to herself before she looked at Neo, "So, in your dimension, we're friends?" She said with Neo nodding, "Then why did you try to kill me on the train!?" Yang asked with Neo smirking.

"That point is irrelevant now," Blanc said as she looked to Yang, "If Neo is a Goddess, then she will be weak to Adult Ruby's attacks. One hit and she is done." She said with Neo typing. The goddess of Lowee then read loud what Neo typed, "…Then I won't let her hit me." Blanc said before Neo smirked, causing the Goddess of Lowee to pout.

"Easier said than done." Noire responded, "This girl is pretty tough."

"She may be tough," Weiss responded, "but she's not invincible."

"Correct Ice Queen," Weiss turned to see Roman addressing her. He walked alongside Arfoire, both having a grin on their faces, "And we figured out how to defeat her." the criminal said as Nepgear walked up, a large black rectangular suitcase in her right hand.

"How?" Ruby asked with Roman tossing her a red sniper round.

"That is a specially made bullet with a certain red gem that binds a goddess' power." Arfoire said as she crossed her arms looking at the other three goddesses, "This 'Adult Ruby' is not dumb enough to fall in the same trap you three did." She said with the three goddesses glaring back.

"So, we shot her," Roman said as he pointed at the red hooded girl, "And you're pulling the trigger."

"Why me?" Ruby responded.

"In order for it to administer the effective amount, the red gem needs to be about that size," Nepgear said as she pointed at the red sniper round. She then walked over to Ruby, "And luckily, RnD finished this model in time. She said as she opened the suitcase, showing Ruby a red and black model sniper rifle. Ruby's glowed with excitement as she picked up the rifle, "Hope you like it."

"This is awesome!" Ruby said as she examined the weapon, seeing it fit in her arms perfectly. With all other conditions met, she had one question, "Does it transform into a scythe?"

"Focus Red," Roman regained her attention, "We are shooting, not slashing."

"Speaking of which," Blake added as she looked at the red sniper round, "Will this kill her?"

"Relax Cat, I know about your 'moral code' and all," Roman said in a condescending nature, "It will stun her long enough that we can kick her back to wherever she came from. No killing needed."

"Oh," Blake said in a slightly disappointing voice, having a loo of slight shock on Roman's face.

Roman then cleared his throat, "Anyway, we need to get moving."

"He's right," Arfoire added on before looking at the four goddesses, "You can stay here, we don't need any of more Goddesses getting in the way. And we don't need people who will lose in one hit."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Noire retorted.

"Our rules, deal with it." Roman responded before holing up four fingers, "I can only deal with four annoying brats at a time." He then looked to the members of Team RWBY, "Now, you girls get ready." He then looked over to the pint-sized girl and smile, "Let's go." Neo nodded as she got up, following Roman and Arfoire out the room.

"Well, that told us one more thing," Weiss said to Ruby, "They don't know that Neo is a goddess."

"Should we tell Roman?" Yang asked.

"No, it's not our place to say that about her." Ruby responded as she loaded the red round into her new sniper rifle, "We have our mission now."

The two adults and five teenager's road the elevator down in awkward silence, with only Neo swaying her head to the music. As they exited, Weiss took out her scroll and checked the time, "We need to hurry if we are going to make Adult Ruby's deadline."

Just as they exited the building, the sound IF calling to them, "Hey!" They turned to see her next to a large steel airship, "We can take this thing!"

"That looks like one of the airships Atlas uses to transport students on missions." Weiss responded before shouting, "WHY IS THIS HERE!?"

"Look, it may take RnD a day to make a cool weapon." IF said before tossing Yang back her scroll, "But they can work a lot faster if they have a frame of reference." She said before the blond brawler looked through her scroll, seeing it now full of images of the airships at Vale, taken from ever conservable angle, "Now, let's go." IF said before she noticed something, "Wait, where's Compa?"

"She is watching Warechu," Arfoire said.

"Yeah, I would rather not have a rat on my team," Roman added on, glaring back as she heard Ruby giggling in the background. He then sighed before boarding the airship with the others. IF took the pilot's seat as the airship took off.

 _One flight to an endless plain later._

Adult Ruby laid on her back in the glass as she hummed. She then looked up to see an airship and smiled, "Well, took them long enough." She said before standing up as the airship landing. However, her expression turned to boredom as she saw Team RWBY exiting, "What, it's just you four. I thought I took you down for good."

"Well, you were wrong!" Ruby said as she aimed her rifle at her adult alter ego, "We're here to take you down."

"Huh, so that is what Adult Red looks like," Roman said as he exited the airship, Ruby's face turning red.

"What I would expect of a goddess," Arfoire added on as she exited, "Shameless and irritated."

"What, you jealous because my body is smooth and fine," Adult Ruby said responded with a smirk, "When you are just a wrinkled old Hag."

"I'll have you know I look stunning naked!" Arfoire responded with Team RWBY have a look of disgust, but Roman smirked looked at the witch. "Why is it even this goddess calls me that?"

"She is just trying to get under your skin," Roman said to Arfoire.

"It's really easy too," Adult Ruby shouted back, "Get it because your skin is that wrinkly!" Arfoire gritted her teeth in rage as Adult Ruby turned to Roman, "And you."

"Go ahead, try to insult me." Roman dared, "There is nothing you have on me."

"Really?" Adult Ruby said with a smirk, crossing her arms, "Nice hat…" She said with a sarcastic voice as an air of silence filled the plains.

Ruby has a look of confusion at her adult alter ego's comment. She then turned to Roman, her eyes in shock as he tightened his grip on his cane, a look of pure rage in his eyes at Adult Ruby, "Neo!" Roman declared as his bodyguard exited the airship, "Kill her!" He said as he pointed at Adult Ruby with his cane, the pint-sized girl nodding.

"Wait," Ruby responded, "What about the plan?"

"Screw the plan," Roman responded, "No one insults the hat."

Neo took out her umbrella as she changed the orientation of her eye color, "Oh, this one thinks she is cool." Adult Ruby commented as Neo walked forward smirking, "Well, let me tell you, you're actually just a-" Suddenly, Neo lunged forward, a hidden blade extending from the top of her umbrella. Adult Ruby's eyes widened as she saw the blade coming for her face. She backflipped to dodge as Neo stopped herself. Once Adult Ruby regained her footing, she smirked at Neo. However, Neo smirked back as a bit of blood dripped from the tip of her blade. Adult Ruby then realized a cut on her right cheek, "Bitch!" Adult Ruby declared before summoning both of her scythes. She then rushed Neo, swing both weapons horizontally, "Twin Dicer!"

However, Neo front-flipped to dodge the scythes, putting her weapon back in its umbrella form. She then held onto the opposite end of the umbrella. Using the handle like, she caught Adult Ruby under her right armpit, forcing her to her back as the pint-sized girl landed on her feet. Adult Ruby closed her eyes for a second, but when she opened them, she discovered Neo removed her hidden blade form her umbrella as a sister smile was on her face.

Adult Ruby rolled out of the way of the incoming stabbed as she attempted another slash with her scythes. Neo jumped back to dodge Adult Ruby changed her weapons into their sniper forms, "Try this, Double Buster!" She said before firing two shows at Neo at the same time. However, Neo repositioned her body, letting the shops pass right by her as Adult Ruby gritted her teeth in anger, "Hold still!" She said before unleashing a barrage of bullets, but Neo dodged them all.

"Wow," Yang commented, "She is really making her mad."

"Is it me, or is Adult Ruby getting weaker," Blake added on as Adult Ruby started to sweat.

"My theory was correct," Arfoire said with a laugh, "While she is a goddess of another dimension, she requires a souse of power to maintain her composure."

"You mean like shares?" IF said.

"Yes, but to her, it is viewed that she generates when people watch her fight." Arfoire corrected.

"But right now, people aren't watching her," Roman said with a smirk, "They're watching Neo."

Neo then got close to Adult Ruby, kicking her in the stomach and sending meters away. Adult Ruby dropped one of her sniper rifles as skidded on the glass. Neo changed the orientation of her eye color before bowling. Ruby watched as her adult alter ego struggled to get up, "It's kind of sad," Ruby said with genuine sorrow in her silver eyes, "Having to always up on a show for people to maintain your status. Putting yourself out there, vulnerable, not knowing how people will react to what you are doing too." She then had a slight smile on her face, "I think I'm starting to get why she acts the way she-" Suddenly, Adult Ruby aimed her sniper rifle at Ruby, "Is she going to shot me!?"

"Shot her first!" Arfoire ordered Ruby.

"Shot her in the face!" Blake added on, leading to Yang and Weiss looking at their teammate with questioning thoughts.

However, Adult Ruby smirked, "Got you, Rose Switch!" She said just as Ruby fired the shot. At before the red round could reach Adult Ruby, her body and Neo's changed positions. Neo's eyes turned white as she saw the bullet embed in her abdomen. Suddenly, her body was engulfed in red electricity as she screamed in again.

"Neo!" Roman said in panic before turning to Ruby in anger, "Red, you had one job!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know she would do that." Ruby said in responded before looking back at her adult alter ego, seeing her now aimed at an unaware Roman, "Look out!" Ruby said before a shot was fired, pushing Roman out of the way. However, the bullet had hit the engine of the airship. The others watched in shock as the whole thing exploded.

Ruby's ears were ringing as her vision was blurry, at a loss for how much time had passed. Once she regained focus, she discovered the carnage around her. Chunks of the airship had pinned her teammates. Neo was still convulsing in pain, falling to her knees as she dropped her umbrella. Arfoire tried to help Roman to his feet as the two were bleeding from the top of their heads. IF tired to fight Adult Ruby with her bladed gauntlets but was quickly pushed to the ground. Ruby gritted her teeth as she pushed herself up.

Adult Ruby laughed as she looked at her younger version, "Wow, now I have seen some epic fails in my day." She then pointed at Ruby, "But that takes the cake for all of them. I mean, I was so obvious what was going to happen next. Yet you still fell for it." She said with Ruby tightening her fists, "Now what?"

"I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Ruby remarked.

"Oh, good cliché, that makes you sound really complex as a character." Adult Ruby said as she Readied both of her scythes, "Here one for you," She then rushed forward at the red hooded girl, "Your life ends here!" She said as Ruby tired to reel back her right arm for a punch.

At the point of just before contact, the two Ruby's heard a skill being spoken, "Cross Combination!" Suddenly, Adult Ruby was slashed horizontally in her midsection as she flew back, dropping one of her scythes, "I'm the only one who breaks the fourth wall around here."Ruby's eyes widened in shock as the Goddess of Planeptune standing before her, "Hey Ruby," Neptune said as she turned to the red hooded girl, "Missed me?"

"Neptune!" Ruby said in joy, "You're awake!"

"And healed," Neptune added on before looking up at the sky, "Thanks to Compa." Ruby then looked up to see Black Heart carrying Compa. She dropped her off then landed near IF and Neo. Ruby then looked over to see White Heart and Green Heart lifting the wreckage away from the rest of Team RWBY, "You know Ruby, I realized something when I woke you." Neptune said with a smile on her face, turning back to the red hooded girl, "You may be the protagonist of this tale, but I am a hero." She said before transforming into Purple Heart, "That means, I'll always show up in the nick of time to save the day with you." Ruby smiled back before noticing the other scythe on the ground, picking it up as she had a look of determination on her face, "Now then, how's this for a cliché" Purple Heart said as she turned to Adult Ruby, pointing her big sword at her, "Time to end this!"

"I have beaten you already," Adult Ruby responded with a smirk, "Nobody will be interested in see me fight you again." She said before realizing what that meant.

"Meaning your views will tank," Purple Heart said before rushing forward, "Making you even weaker." She said before making a vertical slash, "Critical Edge!"

Adult Ruby blocked the hit but was flung into the air. Her eyes then widened as she Black Heart glaring down at her, "Remember me?" The Goddess of Lastation said with her arms crossed said with her, "How about my skill?" She said before spawning her sword and slashing, "Lace Ribbon!"

As Adult Ruby blocked the hit, she was flung across the sky. Suddenly, she felt an ominous pressure before behind. She turned to discover White Heart glaring at her with her red eyes, "Tanzerin Trombe!" The Goddess of Lowee said as she axed Adult Ruby in the back, launching her into the clouds, "Kick her ass, Green Heart!"

Adult Ruby gasped in pain before seeing the Goddess of Leanbox rushing down at her, "Oh, I intend to." Green Heart said as she pierced the lance in Adult Ruby's stomach, "Sylhet Spear!" The skill launched Adult Ruby back into the ground, creating a crater in the plains.

Slowly, Adult Ruby crewed out of the crater. Her skin bruised and cape tore. She crawled before looking up to see Arfoire and Roman glaring at her, "What a pathetic sight." The Witch commented, "To think the power of a goddess could be so easily drained."

"I'm not one to join on these kiddy games," Roman said as aimed the end of his cane in his right hand at Adult Ruby, "But you really annoy me." He said before a ball of fire erupted from his weapon.

Adult Ruby jumped back to dodged with Roman adjusting his aim. However, Arfoire placed her left hand on his right, smirking as she turned to him. The cane then radiated a blackish purple aura as Roman smirked back at the Witch, "Combined skill," They said at the same time, "Dirty Fireworks!" they said before a massive fireball shot out of the cane, glowing like a red sun about to ignite. Adult Ruby watched in horror at the attack connected with her body, exploding in a flash of orange and purple lights. Roman and Arfoire grinned as Adult Ruby painfully landed on the ground.

Ruby then ran over to Roman as she saw her adult alter ego start to get up, "What does it take to put her down for good?" He said as Ruby noticed something, "What it is Red?"

"This place looks familiar to me," Ruby said before she realized something, turning back to the criminal, "Roman, I have a plan!" She then looked back toward Adult Ruby, "I need to lead her somewhere. Just follow and make sure Weiss has enough SP!" She said before rushing off, leaving a flurry of rose petals behind her. Roman then watched as Ruby slashed at her adult alter ego, the two then rushing off down the plains.

The two Ruby's continued their back and forth with the scythes, each slash getting closer and closer to striking a vital point. The two then reached a stalemate in the middle of the field before pushing of the other, "Take this!" Both said at the same time, "Crescent Crusher!" The two Ruby's scythes collided with one another, the force of the impact shattering both weapons. Adult Ruby skinned back on her heels of shoes as Ruby fell on her back.

"Ha, you made the wrong move." Adult Ruby taunted, "We may be without a weapon us." She said before her silver eyes glowed, "But I can still annihilate you with these."

"Maybe," Ruby said with a smirk, "But what about the Dogoos?"

"What's a Dogoo?" Adult Ruby responded in confusion before heading the sound jiggling jelly behind her. She then turned to see a horde of a hundred of the blue jelly beasts smiling as they bounced. Before Adult Ruby could react, one jumped on her stomach, "Hey, get off of me-" She said before the Dogoo started liking, "AAA! HAHAHAHA!" Adult Ruby laughed as more Dogoos jumped on her. the Blue jelly creatures attached to her bare exposed skin, liking everywhere they could, "STOP HA HA STOP HAHAHA!" Adult Ruby pleaded with a smile on her face, which was starting to turn red, "I-I can't take much mo-" At that moment a Dogoo jumped on her face. More and more of the blue jelly piled on Adult Ruby, her body fully encompassed in Dogoos.

"Glyph Freeze!" Weiss said as a white glyph appeared under then pile of Dogoos. Suddenly, the blue jelly was frozen solid with Adult Ruby trapped motionless inside. The alter ego of Ruby looked to see all her opponents staring at her, knowing the battle was over.

 _An hour later._

Now at the eggplant farm, the group watched as Histore opened a large portal in front of Adult Ruby, who was still encased in blue jelly, "This should take her back to her own dimension." Histore commented before looking to Neptune and Ruby, "I have made it so that sending her through will permanently close travel to that dimension."

"But what if that dimension needs help in the future?" Ruby asked, "I mean, yes she was a problem, but we cannot just-" Suddenly, everyone else kicked the block of blue jelly towards the portal, sending Adult Ruby back where she came from, "…Never mind."

"Screw her and her dimension," Blake said before walking off, "Nobody names me after a cat." She said under her breath.

Ruby looked at her cat faunus teammate as Weiss and Blanc approached, the heiress speaking up, "Okay, we're going to have to have a conversation with her." Weiss said to her leader, with slight worry in her tone, "I think this whole thing affected her more than we thought."

"I agree," Blanc added on, "Maybe one of my books will let help her let out some aggression." She said with Ruby nodding.

The red hooded girl looked over to see Compa helping to bandage up IF, Wachau watching with eyes of glee. She then looked over to see Roman looking at the setting sun over the farm. Ruby walked over to see him sigh in relief, "Well Red, my contract is over." He said with a smile on his face.

"I know, I know," Ruby responded, "We'll hold up our end of the barging and let escape Vale with enough money to start a new life."

"Tell you what," He said as he glanced over to Arfoire looking at him through the window of her cabin, "I talked with that lady and she said she needs some help with this farm. So, if you won't tell anyone back Remnant, I think I will stay here for my new life."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked with him nodding.

"Let's be honest, this place has a lot fewer things that can take me to an early grave," He said as he looked back to the setting sun, "I feel safe, for the first time in a long while."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Ruby said as before she looked at the sunset, "You know, if we didn't fight each other that night, allowing me to skip to years to go to Beacon, I would never have met so many amazing people at this point in my life." She closed her eyes and walked away, "Have a good life, Roman."

"Take care," Roman responded as Ruby walked away. Once she was out of earshot, he tipped his hat as he looked at the setting sun, "Ruby…"

On the other side of the field, Vert and Yang looked at Neo roll her shoulders in a stretch, "It looks like the effect of the red gem has worn off." Vert said with Neo nodding.

"Are you feeling better?" Yang asked with Neo smirking. Suddenly, a red and black vortex appeared near the three. The blond brawler took up a combat stance until her eyes widened at who walked out.

It was her, the version of Yang with black hair and red eyes, the one who Neo smiled at, "Hey there," Other Yang said with a smirk, "Did I miss a party?" She then looked over to see the blond version of herself, "Wow, another me…neat!"

"Well, that's one reaction." Yang responded before sighing, "How did you do that? The portal thingy?"

"That?" Other Yang nonchalantly responded, "It's my semblance, I can make portals to other dimensions." She then chucked as she looked at her other self, "I think it's because I take after my Mom a lot."

"Well that's nice," Vert commented with a smile, "But, why are you here now?"

"I got a signal that said Neo was in danger," Other Yang said before looking at the pint-sized girl, "But she looks fine to me." She said with her eyes half open, tilting her head beat to the portal, "Ready to go home." Neo turned to see Roman laughing as he talked with Arfoire, giving the pint-sized girl a slight smile as she changed the orientation of her eye color. She then nodded to Other Yang, "Sweet, I've missed my little playmate." She said as she held Neo close. the two then walked through the portal, vanishing to their dimension.

Yang looked in confusion as her face turned red, "Wait, does that mean they-"

"I wouldn't read too much into it." Vert said with a smile as she held Yang close, "Just let them have their fun."

Sitting next to a tree, Noire watched as Neptune stretched exhaustion, "So, Histore is going to take Team RWBY back to their dimension in the morning."

"You know what that means?" Neptune said with a smile, "All night sleepover and gaming party at Planeptune!"

"How is someone so lazy always be full of energy?" Noire said with a sigh before crossing her arms, "Regardless, it may be wise if we visit them from to help with their Grimm problem."

"Yeah, we can enroll in their school too," Neptune responded, "I mean, there are classes, but I'll sleep through them no problem."

"I think you're missing the point, we -" Noire said but Neptune continued with the idea.

"Oh, we can have a cool team name like Ruby's has." Neptune added on, "The four goddesses can be Team NNBV!"

"What is that!?" Noire demanded to know, "It doesn't have any vowels."

"Yeah, but people can just call it Nebula." Neptune responded, "It's close enough."

"No, it isn't!" Noire shouted back before she noticed Neptune lost in thought, "Now what are you thinking?"

"I'm trying to think of a good transition to the end of this chapter," Neptune responded.

"What are you-" Noire said until Neptune interrupted again.

"I know!" Neptune said with a smirk.

 **Nepstation: Dododo-dododo-do**

 **NT: Hey readers, welcome to Nepstation. It's Neptune here and with a future teammate on Team NNBV (Pronounced Nebula), Noire!**

 **NR: Hey! You cannot do this!**

 **NT: I can, and I just did. You're welcome, Writer, for the flawless transitions to this final chapter…. Wait this is the last chapter!? But it's only Chapter Six?**

 **NR: (Sigh) You already knew that from the start. The Writer said this was only a short story to do in the free time between the other fanfic.**

 **NT: Yeah but, there is still so much more to explore in this crossover. Which is stronger, a Goddess' power or one of the Four Maidens. He spared Roman, will he spare Pyrrha from dying as she does in Volume three…spoilers. And most of all, what other ships will happen between these series!?**

 **NR: Those don't matter, this story is over. I know it's sad, but it' s good that it's now finished and has a happy ending.**

 **NT: I guess you're right. (Sigh) The Writer did take a long time to eventually get to us, but at least we weren't abandoned forever.**

 **NR: That's right. And to all the readers, thanks for checking out the story, hope you enjoyed it, and have a nice day.**

 **NT: See ya : )**


End file.
